Yang Lainnya
by Galang
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP!.Sarada pergi mengunjungi Keluarga dari Ayahnya di Desa Konoha. Bertemu Mikoto, Fugaku, Dan Ithaci yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia jumpai. Tinggal selama seminggu Di konoha membuatnya Bahagia,disana juga ia mendapat teman-teman baru.bagaimanakah kesehariannya selama di Konoha?.GAK TAU BUAT SUMMARY MAN. AHAHAHAHA
1. chapter 1

**(Yang Lainnya)**

 **By Galang**

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto.**

 **Genre:Family Friendship.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Main Chara: Uchiha Family.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 1:Sarada**

Sebuah Mobil berwarna Hitam sedang memasuki Halaman. Mobil itu berhenti ketika memasuki ruangan garasi.

Pintu kanan Mobil terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis kecil yang manis turun dari mobil tersebut.

Kemudian tangan mungilnya menutup kembali pintu Mobil. Dengan langkah kecil gadis tersebut berjalan menuju Pintu kiri Mobil yang sudah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang Pria dewasa yang memakai setelan Jas.

"Hn, Sarada bawa koper Ayah ke dalam". Kemudian Pria itu memberikan Koper yang sejenak ia tenteng tadi pada Gadis kecil yang bernama Sarada.

"Baik Ayah" ucapnya riang, mengembangkan senyuman manisnya, terlihat juga mata Gadis kecil itu menyipit dibalik Kaca matanya yang berbingkai merah.

Gadis tersebut langsung melenggang pergi memasuki Rumah yang cukup mewah desainnya, Rumah yang disetiap bagiannya ditempeli Oleh tehel berwarna Biru cerah.

"Aku pulang... " teriak Sarada dengan riang.

"Selamat datang" Sambut Seorang Wanita yang tampak Cantik, mengenakkan pakaian berwarna Merah berlengan panjang, dan juga rok yang panjang berwarna Hitam, Rambut Pinknya dikuncir.

Wanita tersebut langsung mengambil Koper yang diberikan Sarada.

"Mana Ayah? " tanya Wanita tersebut seraya berjongkok dihadapan Sarada, menyetarakan tinggi mereka.

"Itu Ayah... " ucap Sarada sambil berbalik menengok kebelakang, dan terlihat Pria yang barusan bersama Sarada tadi.

"Sasuke, selamat Datang" sambutnya pada Pria yang tak lain adalah Suaminya.

"Hn, didepan Aku melihat sepeda motor yang tak asing" Ucap Pria yang bernama Sasuke.

"Yoo Sasuke... "

Diujung sana terlihat seorang yang sudah tak asing sedang duduk di sofa, sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke, pria yang seumuran dengannya berambut Kuning, bentuk rambutnya layaknya duren.

"Paman Naruto!... " teriak Sarada yang tampak terkejut senang mendapati pria yang tadi menyapa Ayahnya.

Segera Saja Sarada berlari menghambur pada Naruto, Sarada terlihat riang sekali ketika melihat pria Berambut kuning tersebut.

"Hn Naruto, kapan kau datang? " tanya Sasuke, sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk Naruto.

"Baru saja... malahan aku belum dibuatkan minuman oleh Sakura" katanya dengan cengiran, Kini Naruto duduk berseblahan dengan Sarada.

Sasuke pun bergabung duduk dengan mereka, tapi ia duduk di sofa tunggal yang berdekatan dengan sofa yang ditempati Naruto dan Sarada.

"Paman, apa ada pemberian dari Himawari? " tanya Sarada tampak antusias, sambil memegang lengan kiri Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh hahahhahaha, maaf yah Sarada, sepertinya kali ini tidak ada, tapi bukannya Himawari lupa, hanya saja ia mau menitipkan baju Boneka yang sudah tak layak dimainkan, jadi paman tak membawanya". jelas Naruto pada Sarada yang tampak kecewa.

"Yah paman... "

"Maaf yah Sarada" kata Naruto sekali lagi sambil mengusap Surai Raven Sarada.

"Apapun itu Paman, pasti aku menerimanya dengan senang, aku dan Himawari bertukar barang selama ini, padahal kami tak pernah bertemu sekalipun, yang kulihat bukan barangnya paman, tapi maknanya. " ucap Sarada panjang lebar.

Naruto sedikit kagum mendengar ucapan Sarada, memang benar jika Putrinya Himawari senang menitipkan barang padanya untuk diberikan pada Sarada. Sedikit lucu dipikirnya, sebab Sarada dan Himawari sama sekali belum pernah bertemu. pada awalnya kedua gadis kecil berbeda usia itu saling bertukar barang karena sewaktu tahun Lalu Naruto berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Saat itu Sarada memberikan Boneka Teddy pada Naruto dan berkata ' _Paman punya anak perempuan kan? Aku sudah mau masuk kesekolah dasar jadi tak punya waktu memainkan boneka ini, kupikir daripada tak ada yang mainkan, boneka ini untuk anak paman saja'_ ucap Sarada kala itu. Dan semenjak itulah saat Naruto memberikan Boneka itu pada Himawari, putrinya gembira dan membalas memberikan barang jika tahu Naruto akan berkunjung ke rumah Sarada. Walaupun barang yang diberikan Himawari tak sebagus apa yang diberikan Sarada. tapi seperti Menjalin persahabatan diantara kedua Anak itu. saling bertukar barang, tapi sama sekali tak pernah bertemu. Sarada tak tahu bagaiman rupa Himawari, begitupun Himawari, yang mereka tahu hanyalah Nama masing-masing.

"Yah sudah, nanti kalau paman Berkunjung lagi kesini,paman akan bawakan pemberian Himawari yah" ucap Naruto lembut pada Sarada.

"Sarada, ayo ganti bajumu dulu, habis itu langsung makan" ucap Seorang Wanita yang bernama Sakura sambil membawakan Nampan.

"Baik bu, permisi paman..." Sarada langsung melenggang pergi, dengan berlari kecil ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Gadis kecilnya tersebut, lantas ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa bersebrangan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto... "

Panggil Sasuke yang dari tadi diam duduk disofa.

"Ada hal apa kemari? " tanyanya lagi sambil mengambil segelas Susu yang dibawa Sakura tadi.

"Sasuke... " terlihat kemudian raut Wajah Naruto berubah, tampak Naruto sekarang lesuh.

"Ayahmu sakit disana" sambung Naruto kemudian sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, sambil menghembuskan Nafasnya pelan, kemudian berkata:

"Apa hanya itu yang mau kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Nampak Naruto seperti terkejut ketika Sasuke bertanya seperti itu.

"Sasuke... apa kau tak berniat sedikitpun menengok mereka? sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Apakah kau masih dendam? oh ayolah Sasuke, mereka itu keluargamu juga! " Naruto seperti menyiratkan emosi berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa Naruto, Kau tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padaku dan Sakura dulu." Ujar Sasuke yang tak mau kalah.

Sakura nampak diam, Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, merenungi kalimat Naruto, tersirat rasa bersalah pada Hatinya.

"Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa, tapi yang kutahu kalian adalah Keluarga, kalian punya ikatan, setidaknya jenguklah mereka. " sergah Naruto tetap menatap mata Sasuke.

"Keluarga? ikatan? siapa yang salah? apakah mereka tahu perasaanku? mereka mengusirku, mencaci Sakura, itu yang kau bilang Keluarga?" Sasuke berkata remeh pada Naruto.

"Itu sudah lama Sasuke, maafkanlah mereka, keduanya adalah Orang tuamu yang sudah membesarkanmu selama ini, apa ka... " belum sempat Naruto meneruskan Kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Adakah orang tua yang tega mengusir anaknya! Lihat aku Naruto, kau tahu kan bagaimana menderitanya aku pada waktu itu? aku dan Sakura membuang rasa malu waktu itu." Potong Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Setidaknya kau tetap anak mereka, kalian keluarga dan memiliki ikatan" ucap Naruto tenang.

"Keluargaku disini, hanya Sakura dan Sarada, itulah ikatan kami, kami tak butuh siapapun" ucap Sasuke dan sedetik kemudian bangkit dari duduknya beranjak dari situ.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Sakura kemudian mengikuti Suaminya yang tampak berlalu ke pintu keluar.

Sementara Naruto terdiam, memikirkan Sesuatu. sepertinya tak bisa membujuk Sasuke, Sasuke sangat keras. bukankah itu orang tuanya?.

Sementara sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap seorang Gadis kecil yang berdiri di anak tangga, gadis kecil itu tak lain adalah sarada yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya, terlihat dari raut wajah Sarada, tampaknya anak itu mendengarkan percakapan mereka tadi.

Naruto memanggil Sarada yang berdiri di anak tangga tersebut. dengan langkah kecil Sarada menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Sarada... paman akan pulang, jadi apakah ada yang mau kau titipkan untuk Himawari?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Paman... Bagaimana keadaan Kakek disana? " tanya Sarada dengan kekhawatiran.

"Hmm kakekmu sedang sakit Sarada, tapi tak apa-apa hanya sakit ringan saja, oh yah Sarada tak pernah kan bertemu mereka? " tanya Naruto.

Sarada hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kakekmu Namanya Uchiha Fugaku, dan nenekmu Uchiha Mikoto, mereka tinggal di Desa yang sama dengan Paman" jelas Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka paman" Ucap Sarada dengan tampang memelas.

Naruto sedikit berpikir, melihat raut Wajah Sarada membuatnya seakan Kasihan, pasti Anak ini penasaran bagaimana sosok Kakek dan Neneknya tersebut. Sosok kedua orang yang sudah membesarkan Ayahnya.

'Mereka pasti sangat gembira jika bertemu dengan Sarada' batin Naruto membayangkan Mikoto yang akan senang jika melihat cucunya yang tak pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya.

o0o

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?... " tanya Sakura yang sudah menghampiri Suaminya yang nampak akan membuka pintu Mobil.

"Ada urusan di kantor, jadi aku mau kembali kesana". ujar Sasuke seraya berbalik menatap Sakura istrinya, tampak Sakura seperti memandangnya dengan kecemasan.

"Sasuke, ada baiknya kita mengunjungi orang tuamu. " bujuk Sakura sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke yang masih mematung didekat mobil.

"Mereka pasti senang, kurasa mereka rindu denganmu Sasuke, apalagi Ayah sedang sakit". tambah Sakura yang kini memegang kedua tangan suaminya itu.

Sasuke bungkam, dia menatap iris Emerald istrinya dalam, menyalurkan bagaimana perasaannya lewat tatapan itu. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu keras, sudah lama, mungkin bertahun-tahun ia tak pernah bertemu dengan keluarganya disana, dia hanya mendengar kabar mereka dari Naruto yang sesekali datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ada sedikit perasaan rindu yang hinggap direlung Hatinya, tapi itu semua tersingkirkan oleh amarah yang membuncah ketika ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya di usir oleh keluarganya pada saat itu. Apakah ini dendam? Sasuke yang sejak itu terus menutupi memorinya dengan amarahnya.

"Kurasa Ibu juga akan senang melihat Sarada, Karena Sarada cucunya". Kini Sakura membelai pipi sang Suami dengan Halus.

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke, membuat Sakura berusaha ingin meyakinkan Suaminya itu. Berusaha menyentuh sisi lembut dari Sasuke, menyadarkannya bahwa Amarah yang ia pendam selama ini hanyalah sia-sia, membukakan mata Sasuke mengenai Fakta bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan darah.

"Bagaimanapun mereka di masa lalu, itu tak merubah bahwa kalian mempunyai hubungan darah, kalian adalah keluarga, mereka yang membesarkanmu selama ini Sayang". tatapan Sakura melembut, sekilas raut wajah Sasuke yang datar kini berubah sendu, tapi itu hanya sementara saat Sasuke menggantinya dengan tatapan seperti memendam Amarah.

"Aku mau pergi ke Kantor, ada yang harus kulakukan". mengacuhkan Sakura yang berusaha membujuknya, kini Sasuke memasuki Mobilnya dan langsung menghidupkan mesin Mobilnya.

Sakura hanya menghembuskan Nafasnya pelan ketika melihat mobil Suaminya berjalan mundur, keluar dari halaman. dan kemudian Mobil tersebut langsung Jalan setelah sesuai dengan jalurnya.

Sakura nampak lesuh kembali memasuki rumahnya.

o0o

Kini Sakura sudah berada dalam rumahnya, ia melihat Naruto dan Sarada tampak berbincang-bincang. Sarada seperti menanyakan Sesuatu pada Naruto, sesaat Sakura mendekat, mereka pun menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Kemana Sasuke? " tanya Naruto yang kini sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dia pergi ke Kantor, katanya ada urusan". Jawab Sakura nampak lesuh, Sakura menatap Putrinya yang diam di sofa, putri kecilnya yang selalu menanyakkan sosok Kakek dan neneknya.

Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, sepertinya dia akan pulang saja, kembali ke Desa Konoha.

"Aku pulang dulu yah" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil tas hitamnya yang ia letakkan dilantai tadi.

Saat Sakura ingin bersuara, tiba-tiba Sarada langsung berdiri dan berkata:

"Ibu... "

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada putrinya, dibalik kaca Mata itu terlihat tatapan yang sama seperti suaminya, Tatapan Sasuke ketika memutuskan Sesuatu.

"Aku ingin ikut dengan paman Naruto" ucapnya lantang tanpa Ragu.

Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Sarada, dan Naruto tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Kenapa mau ikut paman Naruto? Sarada mau apa kesana" sedetik kemudian Sakura mendekati putrinya, dan duduk di sofa lalu menarik Sarada menghadap padanya.

Sarada berdiri menghadap Ibunya yang duduk di sofa, tekadnya sudah bulat kali ini.

"Aku... Aku ingin bertemu Kakek dan Nenek di sana. " ucapnya seketika.

Sakura tak bisa menimpali apapun, perasaannya campur aduk saat ini.

"Lagipula aku seminggu ini akan libur Bu, kakak kelas akan mengadakan Ujian besok." Ucap Sarada masih terus memandangi wajah ibunya, terlihat tatapan memohon Sarada dibalik kaca Matanya itu.

"Sarada..., Ibu sebenarnya mengijinkanmu, tapi bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? " Kata Sakura sambil memegangi kedua bahu putrinya.

"Hm Lain kali saja yah Sarada" tambah Sakura lagi.

Segera saja Sarada langsung menepis kedua lengan Ibunya itu, terlihat Sarada sepertinya kesal karena tak bisa pergi mengikuti Naruto.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya pasrah akan kelakuan Anaknya. Sementara Naruto yang dari tadi diam kini ikut bersuara.

"Dengarkan kata Ibumu Sarada, nanti lain kali saja kau ikut yah" Naruto membujuk Anak sahabatnya itu.

Sarada menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat kedua bahu gadis kecil itu bergetar, dan tak lama kemudian, meneteslah Air mata.

"Aku... Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini, Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu mereka" lirihnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Sakura kembali memegang kedua pundak Anaknya itu, dapat ia dengarkan isakkan kecil dari Sarada.

"Ibu tahu Sarada, tapi bagaimana dengan Ayah? " tanya Sakura, jujur dia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk putri kesayangannya. dalam hati ia mengijinkan Putrinya itu bertemu dengan keluarga Ayahnya. Tapi Sakura takut, pasti Suaminya akan marah.

"A-aku mengerti... tapi sebegitu bencikah Ayah pada Kakek dan Nenek?. Mereka juga keluargaku kan? dan apa salahnya jika sekali ini aku ingin bertemu mereka". Kata Sarada sambil menunduk, isakkan yang ia tahan dengan mudahnya lolos dari mulutnya, sekali lagi ia menggigit Bibir bawahnya agar isakkannya tak terdengar.

"Maka dari itu, aku mohon, sekali saja... sekali ini saja izinkan aku bertemu mereka, Aku ingin mengenal mereka, aku ingin dikenal mereka, sehingga setiap mendoakan semua keluargaku, aku bisa membayangkan Wajah mereka" tambahnya lagi masih kukuh menahan isakkannya agar tak lolos, dengan sekuat tenaga juga ia menahan gerakan tubuhnya.

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain diam, Naruto cukup tersentuh mendengar kalimat Sarada, Naruto mengerti perasaan ini. Perasaan yang ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa dibilang masih dekat dengan mereka. Perasaan rindu, tapi bingung merindukannya bagaimana, karena sama sekali tak pernah saling bertemu.

"Sarada... "

Panggil Sakura begitu tulus, kini Emeraldnya tampak berkaca-kaca. perkataan putrinya tadi sukses menghantam Hatinya.

"Walaupun tak pernah bertemu, Ibu yakin, Kakek dan Nenek pasti menyayangi Sarada, walaupun tak tahu bagaimana rupa Sarada. Mereka pasti menyayangi Sarada, karena Sarada adalah cucu mereka".

Tak bisa tertahankan lagi Air mata Sakura mengalir dipipi, tangannya tampak bergerak mengusap-usap kedua bahu putri kesayangannya itu.

"Sekali ini saja bu... Aku mohon" Terdengar permohonan Sarada yang tampak tulus. Sarada sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar. kaca matanya tampak mengaburkan penglihatannya kini.

Sakura mengelus pipi kiri Anaknya itu, dengan senyuman dia berkata.

"Lain kali saja yah Sarada..."

Hening beberapa Saat, Sarada tampak kecewa, apakah dia tak bisa bertemu dengan Kakek serta neneknya?. perasaannya bergejolak ingin marah, Amarahnya meluap-luap saat itu.

"Hn".

Gumamnya, dan dengan acuh membalikkan badannya, melangkah menjauh dari Ibunya. Kaki kecil itu berjalan menyusuri tangga. Sakura hanya memandang lemas punggung putrinya itu, sempat ia lihat tatapan terluka putrinya.

"Sakura... aku permisi pulang dulu yah".

Ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat interaksi anak dan ibu itu. Dia mengerti Keadaan mereka saat ini. Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, sebab itu ia tak mau mengambil keputusan jika belum disetujui oleh suaminya.

"Hmm iya Naruto, apakah Sarada sudah memberikan titipannya untuk Anakmu? " tanya Sakura yang sudah mengganti raut wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Ah kali ini tak usah dulu, lagian Himawari juga tak menitipkan sesuatu untuk Sarada, sebenarnya tadi ada, tapi aku tak membawanya ahahahahhaa" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku pulang dulu yah, salam untuk Sasuke". pamit Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Sakura terdiam saja, ia menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan kosong, terlintas dipikirannya tentang Sarada yang memohon padanya. Betapa ingin Anak itu bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Suaminya. Hinggap rasa sesal, mungkin Putrinya kesal padanya nanti, dan pasti akan mengurung diri di dalam Kamar.

Tatapan terluka itu sungguh mengiris hatinya, bagaimana tidak?. Selama ini ia terus memberikan janji pada Sarada, jika suatu saat Nanti pasti akan bertemu Dengan keluarga Sasuke alias Kakek dan Neneknya. Terlintas wajah bahagia putrinya kala mendengarkan itu. Putri semata wayangnya itu tak henti-hentinya menanyakan keluarga dari sang Ayah. Pernah sekali ia membawa Sarada kerumah orang tuanya, dan nampak Sarada sangat bahagia, tapi Sarada tak puas, Sarada juga mau melihat keluarga dari Sasuke, sosok yang membesarkan dan merawat Ayahnya.

Bergelut dengan ingatan-ingatan itu semakin membuatnya menyesal, ada sedikit rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Kasihan putrinya itu.

"Naruto... tunggu sebentar".

Sakura menahan kepergian Naruto yang sudah ada diambang pintu.

o0o

Didalam ruangan kamar bercatkan biru gelap, terlihat seorang Gadis kecil duduk ditepian kasurnya sambil memangku sebuah bantal yang warnanya senada dengan dinding kamar tersebut.

Dia tumpahkan tangisannya, menangis tanpa bersuara, Kaca matanya kini tergeletak di kasurnya tepat disamping ia duduk sekarang.

Bantal yang dipangkuannya terlihat basah dipermukaan karena bulir-bulir air mata yang berjatuhan. Perasaan yang campur aduk antara kesal dan Sakit menjadi satu.

Tak ayal baginya mendengarkan perkataan Ibunya tadi yang menolaknya secara Halus, tapi entah kenapa ia seperti ini, seharusnya dia tak menangis, kasihan ibunya yang tak tahu harus mengambil pilihan yang mana. Seperti kata ibunya tadi yang sebenarnya mengizinkannya, tapi Ibunya tak mau jika Ayahnya marah nanti kalau sudah tak mendapati dirinya tak berada di rumah.

Apakah dia egois?. tapi untuk kali ini saja ia ingin bertemu dengan mereka. walau hanya sekali.

 **Tok... tok... tok.**

Lamunannya terhenti kala mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Segera ia mengusap kedua matanya, dan mencoba menguasai dirinya agar tak menimbulkan suara tangis lagi. Sarada sudah menebak, pasti yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Ibunya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu".

Ucapnya berharap Ibunya yang diluar sana mau mengerti dan tak menganggunya saat ini. biarpun mau dihibur saat ini, itu tak akan mengembalikan suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau.

"Ini aku... "

Terdengar suara seorang pria, suara yang sangat ia kenal, yakni suara sahabat Ayahnya tak lain adalah Naruto.

Sarada mengambil Kaca mata yang ada disebelahnya, kemudian memakainya, lalu seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju langsung ke pintu kamarnya, memutar kunci pintu kemudian meraih kenopnya.

Terlihat Naruto berdiri setelah pintu terbuka, Senyum andalannya selalu terpatri diwajahnya.

"Tunggu ya paman, aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untuk Himawari" setelah berkata seperti itu, Sarada lantas melangkahkan Kaki ke lemari pakaiannya. kemudian mengambil Salah satu Sweater berwarna putih, Sweater tersebut sudah tak muat ditubuhnya, mungkin ia berpikir ini akan cocok untuk Himawari.

Sarada memberikan sweater yang sudah ia lipat itu pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum menerimanya, Naruto tahu maksud Sarada, mungkin Sarada berpikir kalau dirinya meminta sesuatu untuk diberikan pada Himawari.

"Hmm apakah ukurannya pas untuk Himawari, paman?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

Naruto tak menanggapinya, ia lantas Menyodorkan kembali Sweter putih itu. Sarada menerimanya dengan tampang yang bertanya-tanya.

"Eh? apakah jelek paman? baiklah aku ganti saja" ujarnya dan berniat untuk mencari sesuatu lagi untuk Himawari, tapi niatnya terhenti kala Naruto berkata:

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang memberikannya sendiri? hm".

Sarada semakin Heran dibuatnya, bagaimana bisa ia memberikan itu untuk Himawari. Naruto pasti mendengar sendiri percakapannya dengan Ibunya barusan.

"Ayo kemasi barang-barang yang mau kau bawa, kutunggu dibawah yah". Ucap Naruto lagi.

Sarada terkejut, apa maksudnya? kemasi barang?. Sarada menatap Naruto, dalam tatapannya ia seakan minta penjelasan.

"Ibumu mengizinkanmu pergi bersama paman, kau mau menengok Kakek dan Nenekmu kan? ayo cepatlah berkemas".

Seketika raut Bahagia dan senang terpancar diwajahnya, kini ia terlihat tampak seperti orang yang paling beruntung.

"Benarkah Paman? benarkah? " tanyanya menggebu-gebu, ia tak menyadari kini dirinya sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Hmm begitulah, jadi... paman tunggu dibawah yah. " setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto langsung beranjak dari Kamar Sarada.

Belum bisa ia percaya, dengan perasaan yang bahagia, ia langsung berlari kembali ke lemari pakaiannya, dan mengambil beberapa pakaian yang akan ia bawa.

"Apakah perlu dibantu? "

Terlihat Ibunya mencul dari balik pintu dengan tersenyum tulus. Seketika itu Sarada langsung berlari menghambur pada Ibunya.

"Terima kasih bu, terima kasih" ucap Sarada seraya memeluk erat pinggang Ibunya.

"Iya Sayang, ayo cepat bergegas, jangan membuat Paman Naruto menunggu lama" Kata Sakura sambil membalas pelukkan putrinya.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Mereka berada dihalaman, terlihat Sarada yang memakai jaket Biru, dan juga jeans. saat in ia tengah berhadapan dengan Ibunya.

"Sarada, jangan repotkan Kakek dan Nenekmu disana yah". Kata Sakura seraya memberikan tas Ransel silver pada putrinya.

"Iya bu, eh Inikan Ransel Ayah bu. " ujar Sarada melihat tas silver berlambang Kipas ditengahnya.

"Hmm itu sebenarnya Ransel milik pamanmu" Ucap Sakura, Sambil memakaikan Ransel tersebut pada Sarada.

"Paman? Paman Naruto? " tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan paman Naruto, itu ransel Milik Kakak Ayahmu" jelas Sakura.

"Hee? jadi Ayah punya saudara? "

Sakura mengangguk sekilas.

"Namanya Paman Ithaci" Tamba Sakura kemudian menggiring Putrinya mendekati Sepeda Motor Naruto.

"Hehehe Pasti Ithaci terkejut melihatmu nanti" kali Ini Naruto yang bersuara, Naruto sudah bersiap diatas motornya.

Sarada Naik di Motor Naruto, dan duduk diJok belakang. Kini mereka sudah bersiap-siap Akan pergi.

"Ingat yah, jangan repotkan mereka disana Sarada" Ucap Sakura lagi mengingatkan Putrinya itu.

"Iya bu, Sarada ingat"

"Salam untuk mereka yah" Kini Motor sudah dinyalakan dan bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Sakura, aku pergi dulu yah, bilang sama suamimu, Sarada aku bawa eheheheh" Kata Naruto serata memakai helm berwarna Hitam, kemudian kaca helm itu menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Hmm iya, Naruto hati-hati yah." Ucap Sakura sambil memasangkan helm pada Sarada.

Sarada memandang ibunya dengan senyuman bahagia, Senyuman terbaiknya sambil berkata:

"Aku pergi yah bu, sampaikan maaf pada Ayah, minggu depan Sarada pulang kesini lagi, Terima kasih bu" kata Sarada sedikit berteriak, karena suara motor agak bising.

"Soal Ayah serahkan saja pada Ibu, Sarada selamat bersenang-senang disana yah". Sakura kemudian menjauh selangkah setelah Sepeda motor Naruto akan jalan.

"Sakura, kami pergi dulu" ucap Naruto, dan langsung menjalankan motornya.

"Dadah... " Sarada melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura pun menatap kepergian Putrinya itu dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Sarada bahagia sekali, semoga kau bahagia".

Sejenak Sakura menghembuskan Nafasnya, berpikir mencari alasan yang baik untuk menghadapi Suaminya nanti.

"Hah terpaksa malam ini berdebat lagi".

 **TBC**

 **A/N: bikin fic gaje lagi yak?... ahahahaha bagaimana tanggapan kalian man?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yang Lainnya)**

 **By Galang**

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto.**

 **Genre:Family Friendship.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Main Chara: Uchiha Family.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 2: Keluarga**

Perjalan jauh ditempuh, melewati hiruk pikuk keramaian Kota, dan tak terasa saat setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang, mereka masuk di jalan yang kecil.

Terlihat jelas ini jalan masuk perkampungan, sungguh segar udara disini, sejuk, tak seperti dikota yang panas. Begitulah menurut gadis kecil yang duduk dijok belakang Sepeda motor. Beberapa pohon tak luput dari pandangannya, rumah-rumah yang berjejer dan beberapa orang sedang lalu lalang.

Tak terasa Sarada mengukir senyum, pikirnya ini sangat menyenangkan, dan sangat beda dengan Kota yang ia tinggali. Apalagi saat ini ia akan bertemu dengan keluarga Ayahnya, sungguh dirinya sudah tak sabar.

beberapa saat tadi dia sempat tertidur di atas motor, karena kelelahan. Naruto beberapa kali menegurnya, jadi sekarang dia sudah bisa menahan kantuknya sedikit, sebab perjalan mereka yang cukup lama.

"Paman... apakah masih lama? " tanya Sarada sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, sebab jalannya motor membuat Suaranya terdengar kecil saat menyatu dengan angin.

"Tak lama lagi, setelah kita melewati jembatan itu, lalu melewati persimpangan, kita akan sampai di Desa Konoha" ucap Naruto yang fokus membawa jalannya Sepeda Motor.

Sarada hanya diam, dia sudah tak sabar untuk segera turun dari motor ini, jujur saja pantatnya terasa pegal saat harus duduk dijok yang tak empuk, dan gerakannya pun terbatas.

Tak sabar, itulah yang dirasakan Sarada, inginnya segera sampai di Desa Konoha, tapi mau dikata apa, ternyata perjalanan mereka cukup jauh, dan memakan waktu sekitar dua jam. Memang mereka singgah sejenak, tapi itu hanya sekedar mengisi bensin saja, dan kemudian tanpa menunggu lama-lama lagi, mereka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan. kata Naruto hari mulai menjelang malam, dan bahaya jika melakukan perjalanan dimalam hari, bukannya takut akan Hantu, itu semua dari keyakinan orang, siapapun yang percaya akan adanya makhluk Gaib tersebut, pastilah orang itu tak berani melakukan perjalanan begini, apalagi dimalam hari, jalan sunyi. Hanya saja Naruto menghindarinya karena bisa saja ada kendala, seperti misalnya, Ban bocor, motor mogok, mengingat akhir-akhir ini sepeda Motor tersebut sering kali mogok. Dan Naruto tak mau mengambil resiko itu. Makanya ia cepat-cepat dalam perjalanan agar tak menjelang malam. Lagipula saat ini ia membawa anak sahabatnya, dan parahnya sahabatnya itu tak tahu sama sekali jika anaknya ikut bersama dirinya, dapat ia bayangkan wajah Sasuke yang murka itu.

Ketika Motor melewati Jembatan yang panjangnya Seratus meter, kini mereka belok dipersimpangan, dan dapat Sarada lihat sebuah tugu berdiri ditengah-tengah jalan, sehingga membela jalan menjadi dua. Sarada membaca tulisan kapital yang tercetak pada tugu itu.

 **KONOHA.**

yah benar, mereka berdua sudah tiba di Konoha, lihat saja jalan motor Naruto kini melambat, rupanya Desa Konoha seperti sebuah kawasan, terlihat rumput-rumput tinggi berjejer dipinggir jalan, dan setelah itu berdiri Rumah-rumah sederhana, kemudian diganti lagi dengan rumput-rumput itu.

Setelah melewati beberapa Rumah, didepan Nampak jalan yang bercabang, dan Sepeda Motor Naruto memilih jalan yang kanan, di ujuang sana terlihat jalan yang membentang lurus, tak lama setelah menyusuri jalan itu, mereka belok lagi ke arah kanan, sampai mereka memasuki sebuah Halaman rumah.

"Nah sudah Sampai" ucap riang Naruto sembari memarkirkan Motornya dibawa pohon yang rimbun, Pohon tersebut terletak di tengah-tengah halaman.

Sarada pun langsung turun dari Motor, tas ransel yang ia pegang sedari tadi, kini sudah berada dipunggungnya.

Tak lama kemudian keluar seorang Wanita yang begitu cantik dari pintu rumah yang ada dihadapan Sarada, yah cantik menurut Sarada. Wanita itu memiliki surai Indigo sebahu, dan maniknya bagaikan rembulan, mengenakan baju hitam berlengan panjang yang dibaluti Apron berwarna putih, bermotif bunga-bunga,juga mengenakan celan puntung krem.

"Selamat datang... " sambut Wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Nah Sarada, ini istriku, Ibunya Himawari" ucap Naruto pada Sarada, sambil menunjuk ke arah Wanita itu.

"Eh? " Wanita tersebut terkejut ketika menyadari anak perempuan bersama suaminya.

Melihat istrinya bingung, Naruto pun berkata.

"Hinata, ini anaknya Sasuke, namanya Sarada".

"Oh ini yah yang namanya Sarada, wah cantik sekali" ucap Wanita yang bernama Hinata, seraya mendekati Sarada.

"Salam kenal Bibi Hinata" ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Hinata memegang tangan Sarada dan kemudian mengajaknya masuk ke rumah sambil berkata.

"Ayo masuk dulu... ".

"Sarada... paman ganti baju dulu yah, setelah itu paman akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah Kakekmu" kata Naruto yang juga mengikuti mereka dari samping.

"Hum" Sarada hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia hanya mengikuti Hinata yang terus membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

Saat di dalam rumah, Sarada duduk disofa ruang tamu, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan ini, tak begitu luas, dibandingkan rumahnya pastilah sangat jauh. Sarada mendapatkan tv yang berukuran beberapa inchi didepannya, kemudian di arah kanan ada ruangan yang ia tebak itu adalah dapur.

Hinata kini berada didapur, membuatkan minuman untuk Sarada, dan sesaat ia teringat.

"Ah bukannya Sarada sering menukar barang dengan Himawari? hmm pasti Himawari akan senang bertemu dengannya" gumam Hinata, kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang.

"Himawari... " panggilnya lembut mencari putrinya itu.

Dan tak lama muncullah Gadis kecil yang imut sambil memeluk Boneka beruang berwarna coklat.

"Iya bu! " jawabnya riang, kemudian berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Ibunya.

"Nah ayo kedepan, ada orang yang mencarimu" ujar Hinata seraya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Putrinya itu.

"Eh? siapa? " tanya Himawari sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ayo ikut ibu" kemudian Hinata menggandeng tangan mungil anaknya itu. Setelah itu ia melepaskannya dan mengambil gelas minuman yang tadi ia buat.

Sesampainya mereka keruang depan, Hinata langsung meletakkan Minuman yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke meja.

"Terima kasih bibi... " ucap Sarada, tapi pandangannya menuju pada seorang anak yang sembunyi malu-malu dibalik pinggang Ibunya.

Seketika Sarada sadar, dan tahu siapa anak perempuan yang sembunyi dibalik pinggang Ibunya itu, yah Sarada melihat Boneka beruang yang dulu miliknya, ada ditangan gadis kecil itu.

"Himawari?... " tanyanya, menatap Hinata, dan Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

Sedangkan Himawari masih malu-malu kucing, sembunyi dibalik Ibunya.

Kemudian Hinata mengelus kepala anak perempuannya itu, kemudian mendorongnya pelan agar tak sembunyi terus. Terlihat Himawari agak malu-malu sambil sesekali menatap gadis ber-kacamata yang sedang duduk di sofanya.

"Himawari, apakah kau tahu kakak cantik itu? " tanya Hinata pada putrinya.

Himawari hanya menggeleng pelan, dan menunduk sekilas.

"Himawari, kenapa kau tak memberikanku sesuatu? kita kan biasa menukar barang" ucap Sarada yang sudah berdiri, tak lama kemudian ia mencoba mendekati Himawari.

Tak pernah terpikir bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan teman yang slama ini ia tak tahu bagaimana rupanya, dan Sarada cukup senang. Himawari imut sekali pikirnya, lihat saja pipi tembem itu, Rambutnya yang pendek, sama persis dengan Bibi Hinata.

"Eh?? " Himawari semakin bingung.

"Itu Sarada, yang selalu menitipkan mainan untukmu" terang Hinata ketika melihat raut kebingungan Putrinya.

Saat Sarada hampir mendekat padanya, Tiba-tiba saja Himawari mundur dan langsung sembunyi lagi dibelakang Ibunya.

Sarada heran melihatnya, dan berkata.

"Apa kau malu Himawari? tak apa-apa, ayo sini, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Kemudian Sarada kembali ke sofa dan mengambik sesuatu dari ranselnya, setelah itu ia kembali mendekat pada Himawari yang masih setia dibalik Ibunya.

"Ini... apa kau suka? kurasa ini cocok untukmu" Sarada memperlihatkan Sweater putih yang tampaknya cocok dengan Himawari.

"Wah itu bagus sekali... nah Himawari, ayo terima pemberian kak Sarada" ucap Ibunya menyuruh Hinawari mendekat pada Sarada.

Perlahan-lahan Himawari mendekat pada Sarada, tapi ia masih menjaga jarak, Namun tangan kirinya yang tak memegang Boneka terulur ingin mengambil pemberian Sarada.

"Himawari! pakai tangan kanan" cepat Ibunya langsung menegur anaknya.

Dan kini Himawari mengganti tangan kanannya untuk mengambil Sweater tersebut, dan tangan kirinya memeluk Bonekanya.

Dapat Sarada lihat tangan mungil itu menerima Sweater pemberiannya. Dan terukir senyum Himawari saat memandang Sweater yang sudah berada ditangannya, tapi kemudian raut wajah Himawari berubah malu-malu lagi saat bertemu pandang dengan Sarada.

Lain dengan Sarada, Sarada memberikan senyuman Manis untuk Himawari.

"Ayo Hima? Bilang apa sama kak Sarada? " Ibunya seakan memberi kode untuk Anak perempuannya itu.

Tapi dengan Cepat Himawari langsung berbalik dan lari meninggalkan Sarada yang masih bingung. Dapat ia lihat dibalik kacamatanya, Himawari masuk kesebuah kamar.

"Aduh... Hinawari! " cegah Ibunya, tapi putrinya sudah keburu masuk ke kamar, dan kemudian Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sarada.

"Ah Terima kasih yah sarada, Himawari memang begitu, dia malu bertemu dengan orang baru" ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa Bibi, oh yah apa Himawari sudah sekolah" tanya Sarada mencairkan suasana.

"Hmm belum, mungkin tahun depan akan masuk taman kanak-kanak" jelas Hinata yang kemudian duduk disofa.

Sarada juga duduk disofa, bersebrangan dengan Hinata, Sarada mengambil gelas yang ada dimeja dan meminumnya sedikit.

Terlihat Hinata memperhatikan lekat-lekat setiap gerak-gerik Sarada sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa melihat sosok Sarada seakan membawanya ke masa lalu.

"Eh... " Sarada sedikit canggung diperhatikan begitu, dia sedikit malu, entah kenapa Wanita cantik yang ada didepannya ini memperhatikannya sedari tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Sarada, entah kenapa saat melihatmu, Bibi seakan melihat ayahmu waktu dulu" terang Hinata, kini tatapannya melembut, seakan melihat sosok Sasuke yang kecil pada anak gadis yang ada didepannya.

Sarada sedikit senyum malu-malu mendengarnya, rona merah tercetak jelas dimasing pipinya.

"Hahaha kau ini seperti Sasuke versi perempuan Saja" tawa lembut Hinata kemudian, dia sadari Gadis kecil didepannya ini betul-betul sangat mirip dengan sahabat suaminya itu.

Sarada cukup tahu jika Wanita didepannya ini pasti salah satu teman ayahnya dulu, terlihat saat Hinata menceritakan sedikit masa kecil ayahnya padanya, tak terasa ia seakan akrab dengan Wanita itu.

"Sarada maaf membuatmu menunggu" sebuah Suara yang ia kenal muncul, dan kini ia sudah melihat Naruto sudah mengganti pakaiannya, tapi ia masih memakai celana sebelumnya, jadi hanya baju yang diganti.

"Ayo kita kerumah kakekmu" ajak Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

Sarada bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat Naruto, tak lupa ia pamit kepada Hinata.

"Apa Sarada akan lama disini? " tanya Hinata yang sudah berdiri dipintu,

Naruto dan Sarada berada tepat dihadapan Hinata.

"Iya bi, aku seminggu disini" jelas Sarada.

"Sering-seringlah kemari" kata Hinata.

Saat Naruto dan Sarada akan pergi, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara cempreng dari dalam rumah menghentikan mereka.

"Kak Sarada!... " terlihat dari dalam rumah Himawari sedang berlari, dan...

Sarada cukup terkejut melihat Himawari sudah mengenakan Sweater pemberiannya. ternyata sweater itu sangat pas untuk Himawari.

"Himawari? kenapa? " tanya Hinata yang melihat putrinya sudah berdiri didekatnya.

Himawari kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang memegang sebuah gaun boneka _Barbie_ kecil dihadapan Sarada.

"Himawari, itu kan sudah rusak, lihat bawahannya sudah sobek" tegur Hinata yang tahu putrinya ingin membalas pemberian Sarada tadi.

Tapi Sarada tetap menerimanya dan berkata.

"Nah teri... " belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Himawari sudah berucap dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih kak Sarada" ucap Himawari dengan senyuman.

Sarada cukup terkesima melihat Wajah Imut Himawari, tanpa pikir panjang Sarada langsung memeluk Himawari dengan hangat, sedikit ia tundukan tubuhnya, mengingat Himawari hanya sebatas bahunya.

Himawari pun membalas pelukan Sarada.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, terima kasih yah" ucap tulus Sarada, dan dapat ia rasakan anggukan kepala Himawari didalam pelukannya.

Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat kedua anak itu, tak terasa Hinata sedikit menitikkan air mata, ia terharu melihat anak-anak yang sedang berpelukan itu. Karena ia sendiripun tahu,bagaimana persahabatan unik yang terjalin antara Himawari dan Sarada. saat Naruto sering membawa sebuah mainan dari Kota, sudah bisa ditebak kalau itu pemberian Sarada, dan sebaliknya putrinya juga melakukan hal yang sama, saat ayahnya akan ke kota, pastilah Himawari akan menitipkan barang untuk diberikan pada Sarada. Walaupun tak pernah bertemu, kedua anak itu bagaikan sahabat pena yang saling mengirim surat, bedanya mereka saling bertukar benda, seperti mainan misalnya.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi paman mempunyai seorang anak lagi? " tanya Sarada cukup terkejut, pasalnya ia tak pernah tahu jika Naruto punya dua Anak, yang ia tahu hanya Himawari, sebab ketika Naruto datang di rumahnya, Naruto sering mengatakan tentang Himawari.

"Iya, lebih tepatnya dia adalah kakaknya Himawari, kurasa dia seumuran denganmu Sarada" jelas Naruto sambil berjalan pelan.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Ayahnya, kata Naruto rumah itu cukup dekat, jadi dengan berjalan kaki saja pasti sudah sampai.

"Dia sekolah dimana paman? dan kelas berapa? " tanya Sarada kemudian, pandangannya tak luput dari Naruto.

"Dia sekolah disini, nah kau lihat jalan itu? " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk jalan yang ada di ujung sana, tepatnya dekat sebuah warung yang sedang ramai.

"Jika kau berbelok kesana, tepatnya disamping Warung itu, kemudian lurus saja, disana ada Sebuah sekolah dasar" jelas Naruto.

Sarada hanya ber 'oh' ria setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Dia juga kelas empat, sama seperti dirimu, dan mereka juga sedang libur" tambah Naruto lagi.

Tak banyak obrolan antara mereka, dan tak terasa keduanya sudah sampai disebuah rumah yang Kecil, tapi itu layak untuk ditinggali, rumah itu bercatkan putih pada dindingnya, disebelah pintu yang berwarna biru, terlihat dua jendela disampingnya, nampak rumah ini sudah cukup lama ditinggali, terlihat beberapa catnya yang mengelupas. Dan halamannya sedang saja, dikelilingi pagar bambu, disekitar halaman tertanam beberapa bunga yang mekar.

"Sarada ini rumah Kakek dan Nenekmu" ucap Naruto ketika mereka sampai dipagar bambu itu.

Hati Sarada tercubit saat melihat rumah itu, dia menatap kasihan pada rumah ini, berbeda dengan rumahnya di Kota, sungguh ia tak berniat membedakannya, tapi dia seakan tak sanggup, lebih tepatnya dia seakan tega selama ini. Hidup dirumah yang mewah, sementara Keluarga ayahnya tinggal di rumah yang kecil begini.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sarada, dan berkata.

"Kau lihat orang yang sedang menyiram bunga itu? " tunjuk Naruto pada sosok seorang Wanita yang sibuk menyiram bunga sedang memunggungi mereka.

Sarada melihatnya, Seorang Wanita berambut panjang, dan memakai terusan berwarna biru gelap.

"Itu Nenekmu" ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Temuilah dia... " lanjut Naruto lagi.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sarada mendekati Wanita yang sedang memunggunginya itu, langkahnya terasa berat saat mendekat, rasa haru menyeruak dalam hatinya, tak terasa dibalik kacamatanya, Onyix itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

Tak lama kemudian, Wanita itu berbalik, dan terlihatlah, wajah yang cukup tua dan keriput samar-samar terlihat dikulit wajahnya, tapi itu sama sekali tak menyembunyikan wajah cantik wanita tersebut. Dan Sarada tahu, wanita didepannya ini adalah Uchiha Mikoto.

Sekarang ia tahu, dari mana ia mewarisi rambutnya ini, terlihat warna rambut Wanita itu, meskipun uban sudah nampak pada beberapa helai.

Mikoto cukup heran ketika melihat Anak gadis didepannya, sampai ia bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang berdiri dekat dari pagar rumahnya,Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sekali ketika ditatapi Mikoto, kemudian dia tatap lagi gadis kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke kecil pada gadis yang ada didepannya, Yah ia kenal dengan wajah itu, lihat saja wajah anak itu seperti menahan tangis, dan itu mengingatkannya pada anak bungsunya.

Dengan langkah pasti, Mikoto berjalan mendekati gadis kecil tersebut dan berkata.

"Hey gadis cantik..." seraya tersenyum lembut memandang Sarada.

Sarada yang mendengarnya, langsung berlari menghambur pada Wanita itu, dia memeluk pinggang Mikoto erat.

"Hey kenapa menangis? " tanya Mikoto yang mendengar isakan tangis Sarada.

Mikoto lalu menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Sarada, dengan perasaan haru, dia rengkuh tubuh gadis itu erat-erat dan berkata.

"Cucuku... ".

Seketika itu tangis Sarada pun pecah, dia tumpahkan perasaan itu dalam pelukan hangat neneknya, tanpa terasa Mikoto pun juga menangis, entah seperti apa prasaan keduanya, yang pasti kelegaan terasa dihati Sarada saat ini.

"Nenek... hiks... Nenek... " panggil Sarada yang masih sesenggukan.

"Iya Cantik, hiks hiks... " Mikotopun larut dalam tangisan cucunya.

"Cucuku ternyata cantik" tambahnya lagi, dan masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

Naruto menatap lembut pertemuan Nenek dan Cucu itu. dirinya merasakan bahagia, entah kenapa dia jadi teringat dengan Sasuke.

'Seandainya kau melihat ini Sasuke, entah seperti apa ekspresimu' batin Naruto.

Sementara keduanya masih saling memeluk, mengeluarkan air mata, menikmati kehangatan yang diciptakan masing-masing. Mikoto tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan cucunya, yah dia sangat bahagia saat ini, ketika memeluk anak kecil ini, dia jadi teringat dengan Sasuke kecil yang dulu, kala Sasuke terluka, dan menangis, pasti Sasuke akan berlari memeluknya. Tanpa Sadar Cucunya juga mewarisi hal itu pada Sasuke, lihat saja tangis Cucunya ini, sangat persis dengan Sasuke.

"Mikota kau kena... " muncul suara berat dari Dalam rumah, tapi kalimatnya terhenti saat menatap Istrinya memeluk seorang gadis kecil.

'Hn begitu rupanya, jadi itu anakmu yah' batin seorang pria tua yang dikenal Sebagai Uchiha Fugaku.

Mikoto menghentikan tangisnya, dan berbalik menatap suaminya yang ada tepat berdiri dipintu.

"Siapa anak itu? " tanya Fugaku dengan tampang datar.

Sarada memperhatikan pria tua itu, dan ia sudah tebak jika itu adalah Kakeknya, tampak kakeknya begitu lemas, lihat saja tubuhnya yang agak kurus itu. ingin rasanya memeluk Kakeknya, tapi ia ragu ketika menatap wajah datar Kakeknya itu.

"Fugaku, ini cucu kita, Sarada, anaknya Sasuke" ucap riang Mikoto meskipun air mata masih terlihat jelas.

Fugaku hanya diam, menatap intens Sarada. Dan Sarada agak gugup ditatap Kakeknya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Kake... " belum selesai ia menyebut Kakeknya, kakeknya malah berkata.

"Hn Selamat datang" kemudian Fugaku berbalik masuk kedalam rumah.

Sarada langsung kecewa karena kakeknya tak menyambut kedatangannya, tapi tanpa Sarada sadari, Fugaku tersenyum tipis sesaat sebelum masuk kedalam rumah.

"Bibi aku pulang dulu yah... " teriak Naruto dari ujung sana, yang sedari tadi diam dipagar.

"Ah apakah kau tak ingin mampir dulu" tanya Mikoto yang sudah berdiri didekat Sarada.

"Ah tidak, aku cuma mengantarkan Sarada saja". dan Saat berkata seperti itu, Naruto langsung pulang.

"Ayo sarada kita masuk" ajak Mikoto pada cucunya itu.

"Iya nek" ucap Sarada seraya menggandeng tangan Neneknya. Sebenarnya Sarada cukup heran, Neneknya tau namanya, dan mungkin Naruto yang memberitahukan pada mereka.

Sarada tampak bahagia sekali, akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan keluarga yang sangat ingin ia temui, hari ini banyak kejadian atau hal baru yang ia dapat di Desa ini, yah desa kelahiran Ayahnya.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada banyak bercerita pada Neneknya, tentang kehidupan mereka di kota, kabar Ayahnya, dan juga Ibunya. Sarada juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan seminggu disini. Dan itu membuat Mikoto sangat tampak bahagia. ia dengan setia mendengar celotehan cucunya itu, tanpa sadar ia sudah melupakan pekerjaannya didalam rumah saking senangnya.

Sementara Fugaku hanya diam duduk dikursinya, sambil sesekali mendengar obrolan istrinya dengan cucunya. dan sedikit-sedikit ia mempertajam pendengarannya jika Sarada menceritakan kabar Sasuke. Tapi dia tak menanggapinya, dan hanya diam, tapi melihat Mikoto yang tampak antusias mendengarkan Sarada, ia tak tega mau menganggu istrinya itu. Tapi perutnya sudah kelaparan, dan mau tak mau ia pun harus berkata:

"Mikoto sebentar lagi Ithaci akan pulang, sebaiknya kau menyiapkan makanan" tegur Fugaku.

"Ah iya sampai lupa, nah Sarada ayo kita ke dapur" ajak mikoto seraya menggandeng tangan cucunya itu.

Fugaku mendesah pelan, Mikoto benar-benar ingin bersama Sarada terus, mau tak mau dia kembali menegur istrinya itu.

"Biarkan Sarada istrahat dulu... " ucap Fugaku lagi dengan Nada tegas.

Hal itupun mau tak mau membuat Mikoto mendesah kecewa, padahal dirinya ingin lebih banyak mengobrol dengan cucu Cantiknya ini.

"Sarada... " kemudian Fugaku memanggil Sarada.

"Iya kek" Sarada menengok ke arah Fugaku yang duduk tenang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Kau sebaiknya mandi dulu, kemudian kita makan malam" ujar Fugaku dengan datar, tapi terkesan tegas.

Entah kenapa mendengar perintah Kakeknya mengingatkannya pada Ayahnya, Kakeknya itu sebenarnya peduli, tapi sayang sekali, Kakeknya kaku dan dingin. Dan Sarada tahu satu hal lagi, dari mana Ayahnya mendapati sifat dingin itu. Jelas saja dari Fugaku kakeknya.

"Baik kek" ucap Sarada kemudian beranjak mengambil tasnya yang ada diruang depan.

Tapi Mikoto masih setia mengekorinya sambil berkata.

"Nah nanti nenek yang memandikan Sarada" Ucap Mikoto tampak senang.

Hal itu membuat Fugaku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mikoto! biarkan dia mandi sendiri, kau uruslah makan malam" perintah Fugaku lagi yang bingung melihat kelakuan istrinya itu. Tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur, selama ini Mikoto tak pernah berlaku seperti ini. Dia juga bersyukur melihat wajah bahagia istrinya itu.

Mikoto dengan lemas melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, tak mau membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh Fugaku. Sementara terkikik geli melihat tingkah neneknya itu.

'Mereka bahagia' batin Sarada.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada kini sedang mengganti pakaiannya dikamar Neneknya, kamar ini terlihat biasa saja, ada satu lemari, dan Ranjang yang terletak dipojok.

Sekarang Sarada mengenakan kaos biru, dan celana puntung kain berwarna putih. tak lupa ia memakai bedak. Setelahnya dirasa cukup. Sarada langsung keluar dari kamar dan menuju kedapur.

Dapat ia lihat Neneknya sedang mengatur meja makan, dan dimeja sudah terlihat Kakeknya duduk dengan raut wajah yang datar. Sarada mendekat dan membantu Neneknya, sempat Mikoto melarangnya, tapi Sarada tetap saja membantu. Dan Akhirnya Mikoto pasrah dan menyuruh Sarada menata piring dimeja.

Sementara diluar terlihat seorang pria dengan loyo berjalan memasuki rumah. Sandalnya dipenuhi lumpur, dan baju hitam yang ia kenakkan agak sedikit basah.

Belum sempat masuk, Langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar suara Anak kecil memanggilnya. Pria dengan rambut terkuncir itu menengokkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

"Paman Ithaci! " panggil suara cempreng dari samping rumahnya. Dan terlihat anak perempuan Gemuk berkulit coklat tengah menahan kesal.

"Hai Chocho, ada apa? " tanya Ithaci mendapati Chocho sudah berdiri di halaman sebelah sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Kau tak mengajakku ke kebun tadi... Huh! " ucapnya dengan Nada kesal.

"Maaf yah, tadi juga hanya ada Boruto dan Shikadai. Jadi lain kali saja yah Chocho" bujuk Ithaci pada anak perempuan itu.

tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang Wanita dari dalam rumah.

"Chocho!! ayo sekarang masuk, waktunya makan malam" panggil Suara itu.

"Baiklah, besok pokoknya aku ikut yah" setelah berkata seperti itu, Anak gendut yang namanya Chocho langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

Ithaci hanya menghembus lelah melihat anak tetangganya itu. Sedetik kemudian dia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang" kata Ithaci dengan malas.

Sementara didapur...

"Itu Ithaci sudah pulang, Sarada ayo kejutkan pamanmu, sana sayang... " suruh Mikoto yang masih mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Hum" ucap Sarada kemudian melangkah pergi menuju ruang depan untuk menyambut Ithaci.

Sarada berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang depan, dan tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa sosok pamannya itu.

Dan sesampainya diruang depan, dengan semangat ia menyambut Ithaci.

"Selamat datang" Sambut Sarada dengan nada yang riang.

Ithaci yang mendengar suara Anak kecil, langsung menatap Anak itu.

"Siapa kau? " tanyanya datar.

Sarada menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya dan berkata.

"Paman aku Sarada".

"Oh... Anaknya Sasuke?".

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya cepat dan masih sambil tersenyum. dan dalam hati ia sudah menebak-nebak akan bagaimana reaksi pamannya ketika bertemu degannya. Mungkin akan sama dengan Neneknya, apakah pamannya akan menangis sambil memeluknya? tanpa sadar Sarada sudah mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya, menanti pelukan dari pamannya.

Perlahan Ithaci mendekat pada sosok anak perempuan yang terlihat jelas mirip Sasuke. Sedikit tinggal beberapa jarak lagi mendekatinya. dan...

Ithaci hanya melewatinya,seakan tak melihat Sarada berdiri didepannya. dengan Santai Ithaci berlalu tak mempedulikan sosok Gadis kecil itu.

Sarada tertegun, Hatinya Sakit seakan ditusuk-tusuk, ia balikkan badannya menatap punggung pamannya itu, Sesak, sakit rasanya dicuek seperti itu.

'Paman? '

 **Tbc**

 **A/N:haloo man! sy lanjutin fic ini, ah ada yang bertanya, disini umur Sarada berapa, disini Sarada masih 10 tahun. ahahahha makasih yah udah mau baca fic gaje ini. mngkin fic ini stiap up akan lama, soalnya sy fokus tamatin Don't look back dulu.**

 **lah setelah sy baca chap ini, alurnya kecepatan. maka dari itu minna bantu sy yah. supaya lebih baik lagi dalam menulis**

 **yah segitu aja man.. sampai ketemu lagi.**

 **tinggalkan jejak man!**

 **kritik, dan saran, atau Flame. author terima man**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yang Lainnya)**

 **By Galang**

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto.**

 **Genre:Family Friendship.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Main Chara: Uchiha Family.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 3: Teman baru.**

Makan malam ini sungguh berbeda, biasanya sewaktu di kota Sarada memakan makanan yang enak, tapi disini dia harus makan apa adanya. Tapi itu semua dia syukuri, setidaknya ia berkumpul dengan keluarga yandg lainnya. Neneknya Mikoto sangat senang dengan kehadirannya disini, lihat saja Mikoto tampak antusias mengajak Sarada mengobrol, lain halnya dengan Kakeknya Fugaku, beliau hanya diam sambil menikmati makanannya, sesekali dia berdehem untuk menegur Sarada dan Mikoto yang berbicara sambil makan, dan satu hal yang mencubit hatinya saat ini, ialah pamannya yang tak lain adalah Ithaci, Ithaci hanya diam, dan saat setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Ithaci langsung kekamarnya dan tak bicara apa-apa. Entah kenapa itu membuat hati Sarada seakan sakit tak tertahankan, apakah pamannya itu membencinya? Dan tak suka keberadaannya disini? Sarada hanya memandang punggung pamannya dengan tatapan memelas.

Setelah makan Sarada membantu neneknya membersihkan meja, sempat Mikoto melarangnya, tapi Sarada tetap bersi keras untuk membantu. Dia tak lagi melihat pamannya, dia hanya melihat Kakeknya yang sedang menonton acara berita di tv. Tak lama kemudian dia pun ikut bergabung menonton tv bersama Kakek dan Neneknya, mereka menonton sebuah drama, yah walaupun Fugaku menatap bosan dan akhirnya berkata.

"Sarada pergilah tidur... " ucap Fugaku menyuruh Sarada untuk tidur.

Sarada tak membantahnya, Mikoto pun mengantar Sarada kekamar, dan herannya Ini kamar yang Sarada tahu milik Kakek dan Neneknya. Sejenak Sarada memandang Neneknya heran.

"Kakekmu tidur depan tv, dari dulu memang begitu, nah Sarada tidur bersama nenek disini yah" ujar Mikoto seraya memasang kelambu pada sisi-sisi ranjang.

Benar juga kata Neneknya, pantas saja didepan tv ada kasur yang empuk, Sarada pikir itu adalah tempat tidur Kakeknya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, rebahan dikasur yang ditutupi oleh kelambu, lampu sudah dimatikan dan hanya ada penerangan pelita yang letaknya dimeja. Sarada tak bisa menutup matanya, dan memutuskan untuk mengobrol sedikit dengan Mikoto yang ada disampingnya.

"Nenek? " panggil Sarada pelan.

"Hm? ".

Neneknya belum tidur, dan Gumaman itu masih semangat didengar, berarti Neneknya belum mengantuk. Berpikir untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan, tiba-tiba saja Sarada ingat dengan Ithaci.

"Apakah paman sudah menikah? " ucap Sarada sambil bertanya.

"Belum, Ithaci belum menikah, dulunya mau menikah, hanya saja entah kenapa dia terlihat ragu, jadi pamanmu memutuskan untuk menundanya dulu, Kakek dan Nenek tetap mendukung apa keputusannya" jelas Mikoto yang sedamg berbaring menghadap Sarada, sebaliknya Sarada pun juga begitu.

"Apakah paman sudah punya Calon? " tanya Sarada lagi, kini ia sudah melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya disamping bantal yang menyanggah kepalanya.

"Tentu sudah, calon paman orang di Desa ini juga" terang Mikoto seraya mengelus rambut cucunya itu.

"Apa calon paman setuju? Pernikahan mereka ditunda? Dan apa alasan paman menundanya" Sarada Melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk Neneknya.

Dan Mikoto pun hanya terkekeh geli lalu berkata.

"Tanyakan saja pada pamanmu" ucap Mikoto pada Cucunya itu.

"Kenapa begitu? ".

"Karena itu urusan pamanmu, memang benar Nenek adalah Ibunya, tapi urusannya Paman belum tentu harus Nenek ketahui sepenuhnya, Karena semua orang punya urusan pribadi masing-masing. " ucap Mikoto lembut dan masih mengusap lembut surai yang senada dengan rambutnya itu.

"Apakah Nenek rindu dengan Ayah? " entah Kenapa tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu langsung lolos dari mulutnya.

Sesaat Wajah Mikoto mulai senduh, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi. Meskipun Sarada tak bisa melihatnya karena tak ada bantuan dari kacamatanya, entah kenapa Sarada seakan tahu perubahan pada Wajah neneknya itu.

"Semua Ibu pasti rindu dengan Anaknya ketika jauh, dimanapun mereka, walaupun ada masalah, walaupun terpisah jauh, itu tak akan mengubah perasaan Ibu dan Anak. Jika Nenek rindu dengan Ayahmu, nenek pasti akan mendoakannya" Mikoto kini beralih memegang pipi Cucunya.

"Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Sarada, dan Neneknya pasti tahu apa maksud pertanyaannya itu.

"Sarada keluarga baru, dan tak perlu untuk mengetahui itu, biarlah itu jadi urusan keluarga ini, tanpa harus membebani orang baru, Cukup dengan kata 'kita keluarga' tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan" kini Mikoto mulai mengusap air mata Sarada yang lolos dengan Ibu jarinya.

"Apa nenek menyayangiku? " tanya Sarada lagi.

"Dari dulu, sebelum kita bertemu, Nenek selalu menyayangi Sarada, dan apa yang terjadi antara kami dan Ayahmu, itu tak akan mengubah fakta bahwa kita adalah keluarga, dan itu bukan alasan juga untuk tidak menyayangimu" Mikoto merengkuh tubuh kecil itu, dengan hangat ia kecup kepala cucunya itu.

"Ingatlah ini, apapun yang terjadi di antara kita, Sarada tetap cucu kami, ponakan Ithaci, Sarada adalah bagian dari keluarga ini. Semuanya sangat menyayangimu, Ibu, Ayahmu, jadi jangan kecewakan mereka, jadilah anak yang berbakti pada orang tua." Kini Mikoto sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sarada.

"Ayo kita tidur, nanti Kakek marah jika mendengar kita masih bicara".

"Hum".

Kemudian Sarada memejamkan Matanya, ia juga sangat lelah hari ini dan ingin istrahat. Setidaknya dia sudah cukup tenang mendengar kata-kata dari Mikoto, dan memang ia tak seharusnya Memikirkan masalah apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada terbangun setelah merasa gerakan kecil ditempat tidur, entahlah dia merasa Neneknya bangun diam-diam.

"Nenek? " panggilnya agak serak.

"Eh? Sarada jadi bangun yah? " tanya Mikoto karena cucunya juga sudah terbangun akibat dia yang membuat gerakan sehingga Sarada jadi terganggu.

"Hm iya, nenek ini masih pagi sekali" ucap Sarada.

"Nenek harus beres-beres dulu, lebih baik kamu tidur lagi" suruh Neneknya.

"Hm tidak, aku sudah tak mengantuk nek... " Seraya bangun dan memakai kacamatanya, lalu turun dari ranjang.

Sarada mengikuti Neneknya kedapur, dan di dapur ia sudah mendapati Kakeknya duduk dimeja masih dengan tampang mengantuk, pikirnya ini masih pagi sekali mereka sudah bangun.

Sarada berinsiatif untuk membuatkan teh Kakeknya, dia mengekor pada Mikoto, kemudian mencari Mug yang bisa diduga adalah milik Kakeknya. Karena Sarada tahu, disetiap rumah pastilah ada Mug Favorit kepala keluarga, seperti ayahnya.

"Kau mau apa Sarada? " tanya Mikoto heran melihat tingkah cucunya yang sedang mencari Sesuatu.

"Membuat Teh nek, dimana gula? " ucapnya seraya bertanya.

"Sarada mau minum teh? Sudah nanti nenek buatkan saja" larang Mikoto yang sudah mau mengambil Mug ditangan Sarada.

"Nek... Ini buat Kakek dan Nenek, jadi biarkan Sarada membuatkannya" Sarada membalasnya dan menjauhkan Mug itu dari Mikoto.

"Tak usah, nanti Nenek buat sendiri, nanti kena air panas" lagi-lagi Mikoto mencoba meraih mug yang ada ditangan Sarada, tapi Sarada malah menjauhkannya.

"Nenek, Sarada sudah biasa membuat ini di rumah, sudah ah, lebih baik Nenek duduk dimeja saja" Sarada malah mencari gula sendiri, dan dengan tata letak alat dapur ini, dia dengan mudah menemukannya.

"Lagipula ini rumah Sarada juga kan? Jadi terserah aku mau melakukan apapun, setidaknya diliburanku ini berguna untuk membantu Nenek" lanjutnya kemudian yang sudah mengambil tiga gelas dan masing-masing sudah ia taruh gula.

"Baiklah, Nenek tunggu dimeja yah" setelah berkata itu Mikotopun pergi kemeja, tak ada gunanya mau berdebat dengan cucunya itu, yang ia pikir sikap keras kepala itu pasti menurun dari Sakura, memikirkan hal itu membuat Mikoto tersenyum.

Fugaku tampak heran melihat istrinya yang sudah bergabung duduk dengannya dimeja, entah ada yang kurang, Fugaku pun bertanya.

"Mana minumannya? ".

"Sarada yang membuatkannya" ucap Mikoto seraya mengikat rambutnya.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja Mikoto? " tanya Fugaku lagi.

Baru saja Mikoto mau menjawab, tapi Sarada sudah datang membawa nampan dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Wah cucuku pintar sekali" puji Mikoto pada Sarada.

Sarada hanya teesenyum kecil dan gabung duduk dengan Kakek dan Neneknya.

Keduanya lalu menyesap Teh buatan Sarada, Sarada pun hanya diam ditempat duduknya, sambil menahan kantuk, setelah membasuh muka tadi, ia pikir kantuknya akan berkurang.

"Sarada kenapa tidak diminum? Nanti keburu dingin" kata Mikoto dengan pandangannya melirik Satu gelas yang tidak disentuh.

"Sarada tak suka minum air panas nek, itu untuk paman Ithaci" jelasnya pada Mikoto, mungkin mereka berpikir gelas yang lainnya itu untuk dirinya, tapi Sarada sengaja membuatnya untuk pamannya.

"Tapi Pamanmu tak Minum teh, dia minum kopi Sarada" jelas Mikoto lagi.

"Yah... Nanti aku buatkan lagi" ucapnya dan turun dari kursinya, tapi sebelum ia melangkah mau membuatkannya, Kakeknya berdehem dan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biarkan saja, nanti dia pasti meminumnya, kau pergilah mandi" perintah Fugaku kemudian.

Sarada mengikutinya, dan ia beranjak kekamar neneknya, yang juga menjadi kamarnya selama seminggu, pasalnya dirumah ini hanya ada dua kamar, sudah tentu kamar yang satunya ditempati oleh Ithaci.

"Entah kenapa Seakan kita serumah dengan Sasuke lagi" ucap Mikoto memandang Sarada yang memasuki kamar mandi.

"Hn" balas Fugaku.

"Apakah kita sudah salah Fugaku? " kini Mikoto mengalihkan tatapannya pada suaminya.

Fugaku hanya diam, tapi dia terlihat berpikir.

"Seandainya kita tak mengusirnya, kita semua pasti akan berkumpul disini semua" lanjut Mikoto lagi dengan raut wajah sendu.

Sekilas Fugaku menatap wajah senduh milik istrinya itu, lihat kerutan-kerutan itu, dia seakan menikmati wajah cantik istrinya walaupun sudah ditutupi keriput, entahlah jika berbicara tentang Sasuke, Fugaku merasa sedikit bersalah pada dirinya, seharusnya Mikoto tak usah merasa bersalah begini, karena Mikoto lah yang membujuknya kala itu untuk tak mengusir anak bungsunya, tapi saat itu Fugaku sedang emosi, dan tak mau menahan malu karena kelakuan Sasuke, yah karena Sasuke malah menghamili Sakura diluar nikah. Saat mendengar itu bagaikan tamparan membekas dijiwanya, Fugaku sangat malu, apalagi saat itu ia sudah menjodohkan Sasuke dengan anak temannya. Tapi mau bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain. Yah karena takdir...

"Tak usah dipikirkan, itu masa lalu" ujarnya dengan tenang sambil meminum tehnya.

"Setidaknya Sarada ada disini" Mikoto mensyukuri kehadiran cucunya itu, entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini sangatlah berharga, sekian tahun menunggu anaknya Sasuke mau pulang kembali, sekian tahun menahan rindu, hilang kabar, dan hanya bergantung pada Naruto yang sering ke Kota. Yah selama ini mereka tahu kabar Sasuke dari Naruto, dan prihal Sasuke mempunyai anak, mereka dapatkan dari Naruto, begitupun alasan mereka tahu nama Sarada.

"Hn"

Fugaku hanya menanggapinya begitu, tak ingin membuka luka lama istrinya kala ia mengusir anak bungsunya, sebenarnya setiap sedang meminum teh dipagi hari, percakapan ini selalu hadir di antara mereka, biasa Mikoto yang memulainya dengan menambah tentang Sasuke dalam obrolan mereka. Itu membuat Fugaku merasa bersalah, ingin rasanya minta maaf, tapi entah kenapa gengsi, ego, menguasai dirinya.

Tapi setelah datangnya Sarada ke rumah ini, satu hal yang ia tahu, bahwa ia benar-benar sudah tua, lihat saja Cucunya itu, benar-benar Mirip anak bungsunya. Tak memungkiri kadang hadir prasaan rindu dihatinya jika mengingat tentang Sasuke, tapi dia tetaplah dia, hati yang keras sudah menjadi sifatnya, Fugaku tak bisa membantahnya.

Tanpa terasa Ithaci sudah ikut duduk dengan mereka, masih dengan tampang yang menahan kantuk, tadinya mau terus kekamar mandi, tapi ia mendengar guyuran air, berarti ada seseorang didalam.

"Ibu kenapa membuatkanku teh?" tanya Ithaci heran, dia menebak-nebak dalam pikirannya, apakah kopi habis? Tapi itu tak mungkin, padahal kemarin ia masih melihat sebungkus penuh, dan di rumah ini hanya dirinyalah peminum kopi.

"Itu Sarada yang buat, dia tak tahu, minum saja, kasihan Sarada kalau kau tak meminumnya" Ujar Mikoto seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Sedangkan Ithaci hanya diam sambil memandang teh buatan Sarada itu, entah kenapa didalam hatinya terasa sesuatu yang sangat menusuk, adakala memang dia harus diam, pura-pura tak tahu jika seseorang yang baru telah muncul, tapi kadang itu semua ia jadikan kebencian. Yah kebencian akan hidupnya.

Mikoto bersiap-siap untuk memasak makanan sarapan, karena rutinitasnya memang selalu seperti ini, didalam rumah hanya dialah perempuan, jadi otomatis semua pekerjaan dapur ia lakukan, memang dari dulunya seperti ini kan? Tapi kehadiran Sarada sedikit mencuri kegiatan sehari-harinya, contohnya seperti membuatkan minuman, cucunya malah mengambil alih pekerjaan itu.

Sarada baru saja selesai mandi, kini ia sudah memakai pakaian dikamar, masih memakai pakaian yang sebelumnya ia pakai, karena menurutnya belum kotor, jadi dia masih mengenakannya.

Setelah selesai, Sarada langsung menuju dapur, sedikit membantu neneknya menyiapkan sarapan, sekedar mengatur piring saja. Yah dia sepenuhnya tak mau bermalas-malasan dihari liburnya ini, setidaknya dia mau membantu pekerjaan neneknya.

Semuanya kemudian sarapan dimeja, meja yang bentuknya persegi, dan memang pas jumlah kursinya, kursi yang ada empat, kursi yang selama ini kosong, kini diisi seorang keluarga baru, yah Sarada, kini duduk diposisi Sasuke dulu. Salah satu dari mereka tak menyadari jika Mikoto kini sudah mengeluarkan setetes air mata, yah karena ia selalu teringat akan Sasuke anak bungsunya itu. Dia bahagia sekali, kini Sasuke mempunyai seorang anak, dan baiknya anak itu ada disini setidaknya memberi warna baru dalam rumah mereka dalam seminggu kedepan.

Semuanya telah selesai sarapan, kini Sarada membantu Mikoto membereskan piring-piring kotor, sedikit-sedikit dibalik kacamatanya manik onyix itu menatap Ithaci yang tampak diam, Sarada berpikir mungkin pamannya tak suka, ah tidak! Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahnya. Tapi pikiran itu sirna seketika saat melihat gelas teh yang baru ia buat tadi sudah kosong, Sarada menyunggingkan senyuman, yah walaupun pamannya tak meminum teh, tapi dengan kosongnya gelas itu sudah cukup bagi Sarada untuk mengetahui bahwa pamannya meminumnya sampai tak tersisa.

Saat jam menunjukan pukul 09.00, Ithaci dan Fugaku bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kekebun, Sarada bertanya pada neneknya, karena dari yang ia dengar, Kakeknya sedang sakit, tapi kenapa tidak istrahat dirumah saja? Malah pergi ke kebun. Dan dengan lembut Mikoto menjawabnya.

"Kakek itu hanya sakit ringan, walaupun Sakit kakekmu selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk ke kebun, nanti siang pasti pulang kok" ucap Mikoto, yang saat ini membasuh piring-piring yang sudah Sarada bersihkan.

"Dikebun ada apa saja? " tanya Sarada penasaran sambil memberikan piring yang sudah ia cuci dengan sabun pada Mikoto.

"Dikebun pamanmu menanam tomat, dan jagung, dulu waktu ayahmu masih kecil, ayahmu sangat senang di ajak kekebun" jawab Mikoto sambil menerima piring yang penuh busa itu kemudian membilasnya dengan air, lalu ia taruh dideretan tempat piring.

"Aku juga ingin kesana nek" Senyum mengembang diwajah Sarada dan membayangkan bagaimana kebun mereka, dan dia berniat ingin membantu nanti disana.

"Sebentar kita kesana yah, sekalian membawa bekal untuk mereka" ucap Mikoto dengan senyum.

Setelah habis mencuci piring, Sarada mulai menyapu seluruh ruangan, sempat Mikoto melarangnya, tapi Sarada tetap mengerjakannya, walaupun dia sebagai tamu disini, inikan termasuk rumahnya juga, jadi dia tak boleh ber-malas-malasan dan membiarkan neneknya mengerjakan semuanya. Sarada hanya menyuruh neneknya mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk kepasar, karena sempat Mikoto bilang akan mengajaknya ke pasar untuk membeli keperluan dapur.

Saat Sarada menyapu ruang depan, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya datang dan berdiri didepan pintu.

"Huh? Siapa kamu? " tanya anak perempuan itu heran dan masih berdiri didepan pintu.

Sarada menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menjawab pertanyaan anak itu.

"Hm saya Sarada" jawab Sarada dengan sopan.

Sarada memperhatikan Anak gemuk itu dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, Anak itu memakai kaos warna merah muda, dan celana pendek berwarna putih, rambutnya panjang,dan warna kulitnya coklat.

"Hm kau cucunya nenek mikoto? " tanyanya lagi.

Sarada hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekilas, dan masih memegang sapu ditangannya.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Akimichi Cho-cho, panggil saja Cho-cho" kata Anak gemuk yang bernama Cho-cho itu, sambil menjulurkan tangannya didepan Sarada.

Sarada menyalami tangan Cho-cho dan berkata.

"Salam kenal Cho-cho" ucap Sarada, kemudian mereka melepas genggaman mereka.

"Oh yah, mana paman Ithaci? " tanya Cho-cho sesekali menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri.

"Paman sudah pergi ke kebun bersama Kakek tadi" ucap Sarada masih agak malu-malu.

"Sudah kuduga, aku ditinggalkan lagi, kesalnya! " Cho-cho menahan kesalnya, lihat saja sampai mukanya memerah begitu.

Sarada hanya diam melihat tingkah Cho-cho yang kesal itu, tapi anak itu sedikit lucu pikirnya, sudah gemuk, terus suaranya unik.

Tak lama muncul Mikoto yang sudah berpakaian rapi, dan heran melihat tingkah kedua anak yang termasuk cucunya itu.

"Cho? Ada apa? " tanya Mikoto.

"Paman Ithaci tak mengajak aku ke kebun lagi, huh! " katanya dengan kesal.

Sementara Mikoto hanya tersenyum saja, dia melihat cucunya sedikit malu-malu, mungkin karena adanya Cho-cho.

"Mana ibumu? " Mikoto mencoba menghilangkan kekesalan anak tetangganya itu dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ibuku sudah kepasar, tahu begini mending aku ikut ibu saja, aku kira paman Ithaci belum pergi kekebun" tapi sayang dilihat dari manapun, Cho-cho semakin kesal.

"Ya sudah, main saja sama Sarada" ujar Mikoto yang tak tahu pagi harus mengatakan apa.

Sejenak Cho-cho memandang Sarada, kemudian yang dipandang hanya senyum, dan mau tak mau Cho-cho malah tambah memperhatikan Sarada. Sedikit malu jika diperhatikan begitu dengan orang yang baru kita kenal, dan Mikoto menyadari kecanggungan keduanya.

"Yah sudah, kau ikut saja kami ke pasar Cho-cho" usul Mikoto dan dapat anggukan daro Cho-cho.

"Tapi ingat jangan minta macam-macam, aku tak punya uang lebih" tambah Mikoto lagi dengan halus.

"Ok nek Mikoto, tenang saja" ujar Cho-cho tampak senang.

Kemudian Mikoto membawa Sarada dan Cho-cho kepasar, jalan kepasar tak begitu jauh, hanya melewati jalan yang kemarin saat Sarada bersama Naruto kesini, dan masuk di antara beberapa rumah, disana sudah terlihat ramai, kumpulan para pedagang dan para pembeli.

Sarada sedikit-sedikit mulai akrab dengan Cho-cho, saat Mereka singgah untuk membeli sayur, beberapa pedagang sering menanyakan siapa anak yang ber kacamata itu pada Mikoto, dan dengan bangganya Mikoto menjawab itu cucunya. Sarada juga dikenalkan pada teman-teman masa kecil ayahnya Oleh Mikoto, Salah satunya, bibi Ino, orang yang dulu menyukai Ayahnya waktu masih muda, kata Neneknya bibi Ino sering datang kerumah hanya sekedar untuk dekat Ayahnya Sarada.

Dan Kini segala sesuatu yang diperlukan sudah ada semua, kini Mikoto mengajak Sarada dan Cho-cho pulang, untuk memasak makanan siang, mengingat jam sudah menunjukan 11 siang.

Kini Mereka berada dirumah, dan Cho-cho pun masih setia mengikuti, Sarada membantu neneknya memasak didapur, disitu juga ada Cho-cho walaupun ia tak ikut membantu.

"Sarada, kau tinggal dikota yah?" tanya Chocho yang bersender pada sebuah meja didapur.

"Iya dan aku sekolah disana" jawab Sarada sambil memotong-motong sayuran.

"Kau kelas berapa? " Cho-cho kini sudah terlihat akrab dengan Sarada, karena mereka sudah banyak mengobrol saat diperjalan kepasar maupun dipasar tadi.

"Aku kelas 4 sd, kalau kau kelas berapa? " jawabnya kemudian bertanya.

"Wah kita sama, aku juga kelas 4 sd, sekarang sedang libur, apa kalian juga libur? " ucap Cho-cho lalu bertanya lagi.

Sarada hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian memberikan potongan Sayur itu pada Neneknya, Mikoto menerimanya dan langsung memasukan potongan Sayur tersebut kedalam panci yang sudah ada airnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, semua Masakan telah matang, dan kini mereka hidangkan dimeja separuhnya, dan separuhnya lagi dimasukan dalam tempat-tempat kotak makananmakanan untuk bekal Fugaku dan Ithaci dikebun, lalu dibungkus dengan bingkisan kain.

Mereka kemudian makan siang, diikuti oleh Cho-cho, setelah selesai makan dan membereskannya, Mikoto lalu mengajak kedua anak itu ke kebun mengantarkan makanan untuk Fugaku dan Ithaci.

Mereka melewati jalan yang tadi, dan juga melewati rumah Naruto, Sarada memandang rumah itu dan mencari keberadaan Himawari, yah benar saja, terlihat Himawari sedang bermain dihalaman dengan beberapa boneka.

"Himawari... " panggil Sarada saat melihatnya,Sarada juga melihat Hinata sedang menjemur pakaian disekitar situ.

"Kak Sarada! " setelah mendengar panggilan itu,Himawari langsung berlari menemui Sarada.

Hinata juga menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar suara Sarada, lalu Hinata menghampiri Mikoto yang sedang memegang kotak makanan yang dibungkus dengan kain.

"Halo bibi, mau ke kebun yah? " tanya Hinata lembut pada Mikoto.

"Iya, apa Naruto ada? " tanya Mikoto sekedar basa-basi.

"Ah dia ada urusan di sebelah, jadi tak ada di rumah" jelas Hinata. Kemudian beralih memandang Sarada dan Cho-cho.

"Apa kau juga mau ke kebun Sarada? " tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Iya Bi" jawab Sarada sekenanya, Himawari sudah menarik-narik tangan Sarada untuk masuk ke halaman rumahnya agar ikut bermain, tapi Cho-cho mencegah Himawari.

"Hima, Sarada mau ke kebun, jadi jangan diganggu" kata Cho-cho agar Himawari berhenti memaksa Sarada.

"Kak Sarada ayo main disini saja... Ayo kak" Himawari merengek pada Sarada agar ditemani bermain.

"Hmm nanti lain kali yah, kakak mau ke kebun dulu, ini mau mengantarkan makanan" ucap Sarada sambil memperlihatkan bekal yang ia bawa.

"Tapi kalau pulang singgah main yah! " ucap Himawari.

"Iya pasti singgah" kata Sarada kemudian mengusap kepala Himawari, tak lupa ia mencubit gemas pipi tembem Himawari.

Setelah mereka berpamitan pada Hinata, ketiganya langsung berjalan lagi, terlihat Himawari melambaikan tangannya pada Sarada, Himawari sangat menunggu kedatangannya nanti untuk bermain bersama.

Lama berjalan, dengan Mikoto didepan yang menenteng bungkusan kain yang tak lain adalah makanan. Sarada dan Cho-cho hanya mengekori Mikoto, dan semakin jauh mereka masuk dalam kawasan perkebunan, sebelumnya melalui jalan yang disamping kanan dan kiri terlihat sawah, lalu setelahnya mereka sudah sampai dikebun Kakeknya itu.

Mereka menaruh makanan tersebut dipondok yang kecil, dan duduk disana, Dapat Sarada lihat paman dan Kakeknya tengah menanam jagung dan dibantu dua orang anak laki-laki. Pantas saja makanan yang dibawa banyak, mungkin untuk kedua anak laki-laki itu, begitu pikir Sarada.

"Hey ayo makan" teriak Mikoto pada mereka yang sedang bekerja.

Ithaci dan Fugaku menghentikan pekerjaan mereka, dan berjalan menuju pondok yang ada Mikoto, Sarada, dan Cho-cho.

Hal pertama yang Sarada lihat, dua orang anak laki-laki yang juga berlari menuju pondok, yang satunya berambut kuning, satunya lagi rambut Hitam dan bentuk rambutnya seperti nanas.

"Itu siapa Cho-cho? " tanya Sarada pada Cho-cho.

"yang mana? " Cho-cho balik bertanya.

"Dua anak laki-laki itu" jelas Sarada agar Cho-cho mengerti pertanyaannya.

"Oh itu Boruto dan Shikadai, mereka sering disini membantu pamanmu dan Kakekmu, yah walaupun sebenarnya mereka hanya bermain" jelas Cho-cho kemudian.

"Boruto yang mana? " Sarada cukup penasaran dengan yang namanya Boruto, karena ia ingat Naruto yang berkata jika anak sulungnya bernama Boruto.

"Itu yang paling depan berlari" ucap Cho-cho yang sudah Naik dipondok.

Sarada pun juga ikut naik, dan membantu neneknya menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

Tak lama kedua anak yakni Boruto dan Shikadai sudah sampai lebih dulu, dan mereka langsung naik dipondok dengan tak sabaran.

Sejenak keduanya heran melihat Cho-cho duduk dengan Sarada.

"Itu siapa Cho-cho" Tanya anak yang bernama Boruto, Dan Shikadai hanya diam karena penasarannya sudah diwakili oleh Boruto.

"Dia Sarada, cucunya Nenek Mikoto" jawab Cho-cho dengan tampang cueknya, Sedangkan Sarada hanya tersenyum sedikit malu kepada dua anak laki-laki itu.

Shikadai dan Boruto menatap Sarada, sehingga membuat Sarada salah tingkah karena ditatap terus, Sarada jadi malu ditatap kedua anak laki-laki itu.

"Hey! Jangan tatap dia terus bodoh! " teriak Cho-cho pada Shikadai dan Boruto.

Dalam hati Sarada cukup lega karena Cho-cho sudah menolongnya terhindar dari tatapan kedua anak itu, dan mau menegur kedua anak lelaki yang menatapnya itu.

"Cho-cho! " tegur Fugaku yang sudah ada dipondok.

"Eh maaf hehehe" tiba-tiba saja Cho-cho langsung aneh karena teguran dari Fugaku.

"Nah ayo makan! Cepatlah nenek Mikoto aku sudah lapar" kata Bocah berambut kuning bernama Boruto sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Lapar katamu? Kau dari tadi hanya bermain saja, padahal aku yang paling banyak menanam jagung tak begitu lapar" Timpal Shikadai yang duduk disamping Boruto.

"Kau tak tahu saja kemarin aku dan Paman Ithaci yang mengupas jagung-jagung itu, makanya aku kurang kerja hari ini, karena capek" bantah Boruto.

"Hey jangan ribut, ini ayo makan" lerai Mikoto karena kedua anak itu memang ribut.

Sementara Fugaku dan Ithaci hanya diam, mereka sudah menikmati makan mereka diam, dan tak terganggu dengan ocehan kedua bocah itu. Sarada sedikit-sedikit melirik pamannya yang sedang makan, ingin sekali menegur pamannya tapi ia ragu.

"Nenek berikan aku ikan yang besar itu yah" ucap Boruto sambil menyodorkan piring plastiknya pada. mikoto.

"Aku juga nenek Mikoto" Shikadai juga menyodorkan Piring plastiknya.

Tapi keduanya saling sikut dan berebut agar duluan diberikan Lauk, hal ini sudah biasa terjadi jika Mikoto sudah membawa makanan ke pondok. Pasti selalu saja makan siang Ithaci dan Fugaku ditemani keributan dua anak ini.

"Ini jangan saling rebut" ucap Mikoto sambil memberikan satu persatu dua anak itu lauk.

Sarada dan Cho-cho hanya diam saja, melihat orang makan entah kenapa membuat Cho-cho jadi lapar lagi, akhirnya dia ikut makan, sedangkan Sarada duduk diam, karena canggung dengan situasi ini, ada banyak orang baru disini, sedikit ia perhatikan dua anak lelaki yang makan dengan lahap itu.

Saat ditengah-tengah makan, dari seberang sana muncul dua orang anak lagi sambil berlari,mereka berteriak seperti memanggil seseorang.

"Boruto! "

Yang dipanggil hanya memalingkan kepalanya sebentar, kemudian lanjut makan lagi.

Dua anak tersebut sampai dipondok, terlihat anak berambut putih dan berambut blonde, nafas mereka terengah-engah ketika sampai dipondok itu, sedetik Sarada memperhatikan kedua anak itu, dan tak sengaja mereka bertemu pandang, segera saja Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hey kalian dari mana?" tanya Shikadai menghentikan acara makannya.

"Kami dari rumah masing-masing" ucap anak berambut Blonde itu seperti senyumnya dipaksakan.

Shikadai tak menimpali lagi, dia hanya melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan Boruto tak menghiraukan kedua anak itu.

"Inojin, Mitsuki, ayo sini naik, gabung makan juga" ajak Mikoto karena kasihan kedua anak yang baru datang itu hanya berdiri dekat pondok.

Tapi keduanya hanya tersenyum canggung, masalahnya pondok sudah penuh, jadi mereka bingung mau duduk dimana.

"Sarada, Cho-cho, duduk disini, biar mereka juga ikut bergabung" ucap Mikoto lagi seraya menepuk lantai kayu pondok disebelahnya.

"Ok Nek, ayo Sarada jangan dekat mereka, mereka bau" kata Cho-cho seraya pindah dari tempatnya, Sarada pun juga begitu.

Lalu kedua anak itu naik kepondok, duduk didekat Shikadai dan Boruto. Sementara Mikoto menyendokan Nasi dipiring plastik untuk mereka berdua. Sarada kini tahu, kenapa bekal makanan banyak sekali, karena disini memang banyak anak-anak.

"Terima kasih nek" ucap keduanya ketika menerima makanan dari Mikoto.

"Setelah ini kalian ikut membantu juga, aku dan shikadai akan istrahat" kata Boruto yang sudah selesai makan.

"Benar kata Boruto, kalian harus menanam jagung juga" Shikadai menambahkannya.

"Siap! " serentak keduanya menjawab.

Fugaku juga sudah selesai makan, begitupun Ithaci, Ithaci pergi ke ladang lagi, entah ada sesuatu yang ingin ia kerjakan.

"Nah semuanya, perkenalkan ini Sarada, cucu Nenek dari kota, anaknya paman Sasuke" Mikoto memperkenalkan Sarada pada anak-anak itu.

"SALAM KENAL! " ucap mereka serentak sambil memandang Sarada.

Sarada yang diperhatikan oleh semuanya, hanya tersenyum Malu, ia sedikit menunduk karena ditatap beberapa pasang mata.

"Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" suruh Mikoto lagi.

Sejenak mereka tampak ribut karena semuanya ingin memperkenalkan nama mereka, tapi Mikoto menengahinya, dan menyuruh memperkenalkan diri dari urutan paling ujung.

"Namaku Yamanaka Inojin, panggil saja Inojin, salam kenal Sarada" ucap anak berambut Blonde itu.

"Mitsuki" ucap Anak berambut putih.

"Namaku Shikadai" sambil menguap.

"Perkenalkan! " teriak anak Yang berambut kuning, Sebenarnya Sarada sudah tahu siapa nama anak itu.

"Aku Uzumaki Boruto! Yang paling keren disini"

Sontak semuanya langsung tertawa, karena Boruto, tapi seketika mereka menghentikan tawanya karena mendengar deheman Fugaku.

Setelah semuanya selesai makan, Anak-anak kembali membantu Ithaci. Menanam jagung. Sarada dan Cho-cho membereskan kotak makanan, dan piring-piring plastik.

"Sarada,Cho-cho ayo kita pulang" ajak Mikoto ketika semuanya sudah beres.

"Nek Mikoto, kami disini dulu, pulanglah duluan, nanti kami pulang dengan paman Ithaci" ucap Cho-cho dengan entengnya.

"Tapi Cho-cho... " belum Sarada mengucapkan kalimatnya, Cho-cho sudah menariknya bergabung diladang.

Mikoto ingin memanggilnya lagi, tapi ditahan oleh Fugaku.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia disini, lagipula ada Ithaci, ayo kita pulang" tegur Fugaku kemudian mengajak Mikoto pulang.

Sarada cukup senang, dia sudah akrab dengan anak-anak itu, Sarada sungguh bahagia berada di Desa ini, kalau di kota dia tak pernah keluar. Keluar rumah hanya saat Sekolah saja, di sekolahpun dia jarang memiliki teman. Semua anak-anak itu membantu diladang, walaupun sebenarya hanya bermain. Sarada dengan giat menanam benih dilobang tanah yang sudah dibuat Boruto, semuanya di ajarkan oleh Shikadai cara menabur biji jagung. Sempat Boruto dan Shikadai gaduh karena memperebutkan bambu yang akan digunakan untuk membuat lobang pada tanah. Tapi salah satunya akhirnya mengalah, dan Shikadai hanya memilih tiduran dipondok.

Sarada sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang pada pamannya yang sedang mencangkul tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput liar, Sarada ingin sekali menegurnya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu karena mengingat hal kemarin.

"Ok sudah selesai" ucap Boruto.

Kini anak-anak itu berkumpul dipondok, termasuk Sarada.

"Hey... " tegur Mitsuki.

Semuanya menoleh pada Mitsuki. Dan mendapati Mitsuki tersenyum aneh pada mereka.

"Ayo kita ke sungai, disana ada Kapten sedang memancing" ujar Mitsuki lagi pada teman-temannya.

"Wah ide bagus, ayo semuanya kita kesana, ikut aku" teriak Boruto kemudian.

Anak-anak itu beranjak dari pondok, setelah pamit dengan Ithaci. Tapi Sarada tak mengikuti mereka, Cho-cho sudah memaksanya agar ikut tapi entah kenapa Sarada takut.

"Paman Ithaci! ".

Sejenak Ithaci menghentikan pekerjaannya karena mendengar suara Cho-cho.

"Aku dan Sarada pergi ke sungai yah, bersama Boruto dan yang lainnya! " teriaknya lagi sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi mulutnya, agar suaranya fokus kepada Ithaci.

Ithaci hanya diam, lalu kemudian dia menatap Sarada yang juga memandangnya takut-takut. Lama saling tatap, membuat Sarada tak nyaman.

"Pergilah... " ucap Ithaci kemudian dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ayo Sarada kita pergi" tarik Cho-cho pada lengan Sarada. Kemudian dua anak perempuan itu menyusul Boruto dan lainnya.

Sesaat Sarada memandang pamannya yang fokus akan pekerjaannya, lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti Cho-cho.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan anak-anak tadi belum selesai, lihat saja disetiap lubang ditanah, ada yang belum ditanami jagung, dan ada yang sudah. Terpaksa Ithaci harus melanjutkan pekerjaan anak-anak tadi. Sebenarnya Ithaci tak menyuruh anak-anak itu untuk membantu, tapi merekalah yang mau membantu, yah walaupun sebenarnya hanya bermain. Dan pasti itu jadi alasan mereka agar tak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, setidaknya dengan beralasan membantu dikebun Uchiha, orang tua mereka tak akan memarahi mereka, karena tahu anak-anaknya melakukan hal yang baik. Tapi lain untuk Boruto dan Shikadai yang semata-mata menghindari pekerjaan rumah saat Libur.

-o0o-

Di sungai...

Sampailah semuanya disungai, terlihat air yang sangat jernih dan beberapa bongkahan batu besar berdiri di tepi-tepi sungai.

"KAPTEENN!! " teriak anak-anak itu kecuali Sarada.

Di ujung sana tampak seorang anak 14 tahun dan bocah sedang berdiri Di tepi sungai, yang dipanggil hanya menengok sebentar lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya memancing.

Anak-anak itu mendekat termasuk Sarada, mereka kemudian berdiri berkerumun didekat ember hitam yang tak jauh tergeletak disitu.

"Aku dan kapten menangkap banyak ikan Hari ini hahahahahahaa" ucap anak berambut bob memakai kaos Hijau dan juga celana Hijau, penampilannya serba hijau.

"Wah banyak sekali ikan yang ditangkap" timpal Boruto sambil berjongkok melihat kumpulan ikan diember itu.

Kemudian anak yang berambut Bob itu sedikit heran karena mendapati satu orang asing diantara teman-temannya.

"Siapa itu?" tunjuknya pada Sarada.

"Dia cucunya nenek Mikoto, dari Kota, dia sedang berlibur disini, Namanya Sarada" ucap Shikadai kemudian.

Lalu yang sedari tadi memancing berbalik menghentikan kegiatannya memancing dan menengok ke arah Sarada.

"Wah kau anaknya kak Sasuke yah?" tanya orang yang dipanggil kapten itu.

Sarada sejenak menganggukan kepalanya sebentar, sedikit malu, karena disini banyak orang-orang yang baru ia lihat, selain Cho-cho.

"Perkenalkan, aku Konohamaru"ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku Metal lee, panggil lee saja" ucap Anak berambut Bob itu.

"Salam kenal, aku Sarada, hmm lee, dan... " belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Boruto sudah memotongnya.

"Panggil dia Kapten saja Sarada, karena dia yang paling tua diantara kita" potong Boruto kemudian.

Sarada menganggukan lagi kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Semua anak-anak itu tampak senang, mereka memancing ikan, walaupun hanya Konohamaru yang memancing, tapi setidaknya mereka juga ikut membantu. Setelah selesai memancing, mereka kemudian membakar Ikan itu disekitar sungai tersebut, bersama-sama mengumpulkan kayu kering, dan memakan ikan bersama-sama. Semuanya sangat senang termasuk Sarada, dia mulai mengenal watak masing-masing teman barunya itu. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur bisa ada disini. Sarada juga menceritakan pada mereka bagaimana kehidupan dikota, semuanya mendengarkannya serius, biasa Konohamaru menimpali jika ada yang tak dimengerti.

Kini Sarada tahu masing-masing dari mereka, dan ternyata anak-anak itu tahu Ayah Sarada karena diceritakan oleh Mikoto. Terlebih dengan Konohamaru yang memang sudah kenal dengan Ayahnya.

Ini sangat berharga buat Sarada, mendapatkan teman-teman baru, bermain, memancing ikan bersama. Dan tak terasa hari sudah sore, dan Ithaci memanggil mereka semua pulang.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kini tinggal Sarada, Cho-cho, Boruto, dan Ithaci.

Ithaci berjalan didepan mereka, membawa jalan pulang, sementara ketiga anak itu sedang mengobrol dibelakang.

"Sarada, kau sering saling tukar barang dengan Himawari kan? " tanya Boruto pada Sarada.

"Hum, begitulah" jawab Sarada sekenanya.

"Oh ayah sudah menceritakan padaku, kalau kemarin dia kesini bersamamu" jelas Boruto lagi.

"Iya, aku kesini bersama ayahmu, Paman Naruto sering berkunjung ke rumah" kata Sarada.

Boruto hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Tak terasa mereka sudah Sampai di rumah Boruto, dan disana terlihat Himawari sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kak Sarada, ayo main, aku menunggumu dari tadi... " teriak Himawari saat melihat Sarada mendekat.

Sarada segera berlari menuju tempat Himawari berdiri, dan mengelus pelan rambut Himawari.

"Besok saja yah, maaf aku tadi membantu orang di kebun" Sarada meminta maaf pada Himawari karena tak bisa menemaninya berteman.

Himawari menggembungkan pipinya cemberut, karena sebenarnya dia dari tadi Menunggu Sarada untuk bermain.

"Sudahlah Himawari, besok saja" kata Boruto seraya memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Huuu... Janji yah besok".

"Iya janji, nah sekarang kakak mau pulang dulu yah, Himawari masuk saja ke rumah" suruh Sarada dan dibalas dengan Anggukan Himawari.

Setelah Himawari masuk ke rumah, Sarada mengejar Cho-cho dan Ithaci yang sudah berada didepan. Tak ada pembicaraan mengenai apapun diperjalanan, Ithaci hanya diam dan terus berjalan, selama berjalan pulang Cho-cho juga mengajak Sarada berbicara, tapi Sarada tak terlalu fokus dengan pembicaraan Cho-cho, dia hanya memperhatikan wajah Ithaci yang diam menatap lurus jalanan.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Cho-cho pamit pada Sarada, dan mengatakan besok bermain lagi. Tentu dapat anggukan senang dari Sarada, setelah itu keduanya masuk kedalam rumah masing-masing,karena hari sudah gelap.

'Ayah, Ibu, aku sangat senang disini'

 **Tbc**

 **halo di updet lagi ini, nah gak usah banyak bacot, langsung saja, bagaimana menurut kalian?** **apakah mau dilanjutin nih cerita?**

 **mohon reviewnya.**

Galang.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Yang Lainnya)**

 **By Galang**

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto.**

 **Genre:Family Friendship.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Main Chara: Uchiha Family.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 4: Memaafkan**

"Sarada? Kenapa belum tidur? " tanya Mikoto saat menyadari cucunya itu belum tidur, dan malah duduk di ranjang.

"Tak bisa tidur nek" ucapnya pelan, tanpa menoleh ke arah neneknya yang sudah berbaring diranjang.

"Apa ada yang dipikirkan? " tanya Mikoto sekali lagi.

Tapi Sarada hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto, dia bimbang saat ini. Dan dari pada terdiam seperti itu. Tak tahu apa-apa, dia putuskan bertanya pada Mikoto yang tak lain adalah Neneknya sendiri.

"Nenek, bagaimana hubungan Ayah dan paman? " Sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, ia menghadap neneknya yang tengah berbaring menyamping ke arahnya.

"Hubungan? Maksudmu bagaimana? " Sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan cucunya, dia sedikit mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sarada.

"Hm apakah mereka terlihat akur atau bagaimana? " Sarada menjelaskan pada neneknya, dan sambil melepaskan kacamatanya, kemudian ditaruh disamping bantal.

"Oh itu, yah mereka akur, Itachi selalu sayang pada ayahmu, dulu waktu Ayahmu masih sd, jika ada pertemuan orang tua dan guru, Itachi lah yang selalu hadir, meskipun waktu itu Itachi juga sedang sekolah, karena Kakek dan Nenek sibuk, dan juga Ithaci selalu menjaga ayahmu. semua hal-hal yang dibutuhkan Ayahmu selalu Itachi penuhi." jelas Mikoto.

"Oh apakah mereka tak pernah bertengkar? " tanya Sarada penasaran.

"Nenek rasa tak pernah, karena Ayahmu adalah segala-galanya bagi Itachi, saat melahirkan Ayahmu, Itachi lah orang yang paling bahagia pada waktu itu" Mikoto tahu bagaimana pedulinya anak sulungnya itu pada Sasuke, karena dia sendirilah yang menyaksikan bagaimana Rasa Cinta dan sayang seorang Kakak pada adiknya, itu ia lihat dari Itachi dulu, yah dulu.

"Hm tapi nek" raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, entah kenapa dia berpikir tentang pamannya yang diam itu, ada sebabnya dengan Ayahnya.

"Hm? " Mikoto mengusap pelan pipi Cucunya itu.

"Kenapa paman bersikap dingin padaku?" ucap Sarada dengan sedih, ia tak habis pikir dengan pamannya. Dia ingin sekali menyapa pamannya, tapi ia takut dengan sikap dingin Itachi.

"Jujur saja Nenek tak bisa menjawabnya Sarada, tapi apakah kau mau mendengar pendapat Nenek? " tanya Mikoto menghentikan elusannya pada pipi Sarada.

Sarada mengangguk sekali, dan coba semakin dekat dengan Mikoto.

"Itachi adalah Itachi, Itachi adalah pamanmu, bagaimanapun dia bersikap padamu, Nenek rasa mungkin dia belum tahu caranya berinteraksi dengan Ponakannya, tapi nenek yakin, Itachi sangat menyayangimu, dan mungkin dia tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya" jelas Mikoto kemudian, walaupun dia sempat tak tahu mau mengatakan apa pada Cucunya ini, setidaknya dia berusaha menghilangkan prasaan bimbang pada Cucunya.

"Hm begitukah? " tanya Sarada penasaran, dia tatap wajah neneknya.

"Iya Cantik" ucap Mikoto seraya mencubit pelan pipi kanan Sarada.

"Nenek tolong maafkan ayah yah" pinta Sarada kemudian, entah kenapa kalimat ini langsung ia utarakan.

"Ayahmu adalah anak Nenek, dan apapun salahnya nenek akan memaafkannya, karena... " jeda Mikoto sejenak, dia tatap lembut Mata Cucunya itu.

"Semua orang pantas dimaafkan".

Sarada mengembangkan senyuman, terasa belaian kasih dari Neneknya Mikoto, dia sangat sayang Neneknya ini, bersyukur pada yang kuasa telah memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang selama ini merawat dan membesarkan Ayahnya.

'Terima kasih nek'.

"Nenek Cantik yah".

"Hahahaha jangan menggoda nenekmu, kau seperti ayahmu saja, apakah kau ingin sesuatu? " tanya Mikoto.

"Eh? Ingin sesuatu? " Sarada bingung.

"Biasanya Ayahmu akan memuji nenek seperti itu, jika ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya".

"Hehehe memang ada nek".

Mikoto menautkan alisnya, kemudian bertanya lagi pada Sarada.

"Kau mau apa? "

"Aku mau, Nenek selalu menyayangiku" ucap Sarada dengan tulus sambil memeluk Mikoto.

"Itu pasti Sarada, rasa sayang Nenek tak akan habis untukmu".

Tak terasa keduanya tertawa, Mikoto banyak bercerita tentang masa kecil Sasuke. Itu Membuat Sarada tertawa geli, tapi semuanya terhenti kala suara berat nan tegas terdengar dari luar.

"Kalian berdua, tidurlah".

( **Yang Lainnya)**

Pagi telah datang, dan seperti biasa, Fugaku dan Mikoto kini menyesap Teh buatan Sarada. Bercengkerama di pagi hari seakan membuat hati damai, tanpa memikirkan beban. Yah beginilah kehidupan yang indah, walaupun di rumah yang sederhana, tapi semuanya penuh cinta. Hidup tak akan bermakna tanpa Cinta.

Dan sementara di kamar lainnya terlihat Itachi baru bangun dari tidurnya, sedikit menguap, dan meregangkan otot-ototnya, kemudian menghentakan kepalanya, dia bangkit seraya mengambil Handuk yang tersampir pada kepala ranjangnya. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya terpaku pada Foto yang menggantung didinding. Dia tatap lekat-lekat foto itu, terlihat Sasuke kecil berdiri dengannya yang masih sangatlah muda didalam foto tersebut.

Seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya.

'Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu, dan kau berhasil membuatku nampak tua sekarang, dengan mendatangkan anakmu kesini'

Kemudian dia teringat kenangan yang sudah lama, kenangan yang membuat hatinya sangat terluka kala itu.

 _"Aku tak akan memaafkan mereka" ucap Sasuke yang memunggungi Itachi, disamping Sasuke terlihat gadis remaja tengah menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya._

 _"Berbicaralah dengan kepala dingin Sasuke"._

 _"Kau bilang, kau mendukungku dengan Sakura kan? Kata-katamu itu sangat berarti untukku dan Sakura, tapi kau hanya diam, dan tak membela kami berdua"._

 _Itachi memandang lesuh punggung keduanya, Sakura mulai bergetar lagi, mungkin dia akan menangis._

 _"Sasuke, kau tahu sendiri posisimu sekarang salah, aku memang mendukung hubungan kalian, tapi kenapa kalian malah seperti ini?"._

 _"Diam! Kau sama saja seperti Ayah, malah kau juga menamparku, kalian sudah menginjak perasaan kami! "_

 _Itachi mendesah pelan, adiknya itu sudah berbalik menatap garang padanya, manik yang senada dengannya memancarkan kilat amarah._

 _"Aku begitu karena aku kakakmu, aku tak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu, dan lagi itu orang tua kita, tak sepantasnya kau berkata seperti itu"._

 _"Sudahlah Itachi, kau pembohong, aku dan Sakura seperti tak di anggap, kau menganggap Sakura adikmu juga kan? Berarti kami ini adikmu, tapi saat kami terpojok, kau hanya diam, apakah pantas kau sebut dirimu itu kakak hah? "._

 _Sedetik kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan menarik Sakura untuk pergi dari situ, sebelum terlalu jauh, Sasuke sempat berkata._

 _"Aku... Kita bukan keluarga lagi, dengan perginya aku dari sini, jangan pernah kau menganggapku adik lagi"._

 _Bagaikan sebilah pisau mengoyak-ngoyak hatinya kala mendengar kalimat Sasuke, sakit, lebih baik Itachi mendengar kalimat itu dari orang lain, jangan dari Sasuke. Itachi mematung menatap senduh kepergian adiknya._

 _Kau benar'_

Itachi menatap datar foto itu, mengingat kenangan masa lalu, membuat dirinya semakin terluka. Entah ada amarah yang terselimuti dengan dendam, tersimpan lekat-lekat dihatinya, digenggam kuat oleh rasa sakit, hanya dengan mendengar kalimat itu. Semuanya hilang, rasa cinta dan kasih sayang kini telah tergantikan.

'Aku tak mengerti semua ini, disatu sisi aku begitu marah, tapi aku sadar, ini semua sia-sia. Perasaan yang egois berhasil menutup sisiku yang lain. Dan saat itupun aku berjanji akan mengingat setiap kalimat yang kau utarakan padaku, Sasuke'.

Itachi keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya sedang meminum teh. Dan ia pun bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ibu, kenapa teh lagi? ".

Mikoto hanya tersenyum canggung kala anak sulungnya itu protes.

"Itu Sarada yang buat, dia sepertinya lupa" jelas Mikoto.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas pelan, kalau seperti ini, ia mau tak mau harus meminum teh lagi. Mau protes pun tak bisa kalau ibunya yang sudah berkata 'Minum saja, Sarada sedih kalau kau tak meminumnya'.

"Itachi... " panggil Mikoto pelan.

Itachi diam, menunggu Ibunya meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Seharusnya kau tak bersikap begitu padanya, kasihan, kita ini keluarga dan ju... " belum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, Itachi dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Aku tahu".

Mikoto mendesah pelan, mau bagaimana lagi, sejak kepergian Sasuke, Itachi tampak berubah, entah apa yang terjadi. Sampai-sampai ia menunda pernikahannya, jujur Mikoto tak mengerti jalan pikiran anaknya ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Konan? " Mikoto mengalihkan topik agar suasana tak canggung.

"Dia baik-baik saja".

"Ajaklah dia kesini".

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir".

Mikoto terkejut mendengar penuturan anak sulungnya, rasanya mustahil mengingat bagaimana hubungan anaknya dengan Konan.

"Kenapa bisa? " tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Mikoto! " tegur Fugaku.

Itachi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, beranjak kekamar mandi, untuk membersihkan dirinya, kemudian melakukan aktivitas biasanya.

Mikoto hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Itachi terlalu menutup dirinya, perubahan anaknya sejak si bungsu pergi sangatlah drastis. Itachi bukanlah yang dulu lagi.

"Seharusnya dia memikirkan masa depannya" ucap Mikoto pelan, tangannya masih setia memegang Mug yang berwarna putih susu itu.

"Dia tetaplah Itachi, tak usah cemas, dia sudah besar. Kita sebagai orang tuanya harus mendukung apapun keputusannya" kata Fugaku tegas.

"Iya tapi bukankah ada baiknya dia harus berkeluarga?" pertanyaan Mikoto terkesan merajuk.

"Mikoto, adakalanya seorang anak memilih jalannya sendiri, dan dia tak harus mengikuti apa yang direncanakan orang tuanya, dan kita sebagai orang tua hanya bisa mendukungnya selama itu baik untuknya, bukankah kita ingin anak kita bahagia? " Fugaku mengutarakan pendapatnya, agar istrinya paham.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Bukankah kau mencoba menghalangi kebahagiaannya dulu? Dan mencoba menjodohkannya? " balas Mikoto tepat sasaran, entah kenapa dia merasa emosi digurui oleh suaminya, bukannya tak mau mendengarkan suaminya, hanya saja ia merasa Fugaku tak pantas berkata seperti itu. Sejak insiden tersebut.

Fugaku hanya berdehem untuk mengingatkan,sebab Sarada sudah datang dan mau bergabung duduk dengan mereka.

"Apa yang Kakek dan Nenek bicarakan? ".

Keduanya terdiam, tapi Mikoto memandang cucunya dengan senyuman kemudian berkata.

"Ayo kita buat sarapan" ajak Mikoto kemudian seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Sarada pun mengekornya dari belakang, sempat memandang kakeknya yang termenung, berusaha menebak apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh kakeknya itu.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh benarkah? ".

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya sekilas. Saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah Naruto bersama Cho-cho, mereka berdua sedang menemani Himawari bermain-main dihalaman.

"Huu kalau Hima ikut, disana nanti jangan minta pulang" ujar Cho-cho.

"Iya... Iya yeee ikut" Himawari tersenyum girang saat ia akan di ajak ke kebun.

"Nanti kita bantu-bantu di kebun yah" kata Sarada sambil sesekali ikut bermain bersama Himawari.

Ketiganya bermain, menemani Himawari, terkadang mereka tertawa melihat tingkah Himawari yang lucu. Sampai Hinata datang membawakan sepiring kue brownis untuk mereka. Cho-cho bagitu lahapnya memakan kue yang diberikan Hinata.

"Ayo Cho-cho, ini sudah mau jam sebelas, kita harus kembali ke rumah" ajak Sarada seraya berdiri tak lupa ia ambil bekas piring kue tadi.

Cho-cho pun ikut berdiri, sedikit membersihkan celananya, karena mereka duduk dihalaman rumput yang hijau.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu, aku mau membawa piring ini masuk" ujarnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah dan diikuti Himawari.

Ketika masuk dalam rumah, Sarada mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari Hinata.

"Bibi... "

Terlihat Hinata baru keluar dari kamar, mungkin wanita itu habis ganti pakaiannya, lihat saja kini ia memakai terusan berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Ini piringnya bi, terima kasih yah, aku mau pergi kekebun dulu mengantarkan makanan" ucap Sarada seraya memberikan piring itu kepada Hinata.

"Oh iya sama-sama, sering-seringlah datang kemari" kata Hinata lembut seraya menerima piring yang diberikan Sarada.

"Bibi... " panggil Sarada.

"Aku bawa Himawari yah" pinta Sarada, dan terlihat Himawari senyum-senyum disampingnya.

"Eh? Mau ke kebun? Tapi nanti Hima merepotkan disana" ujar Hinata.

"Ibu... Aku ingin ikut! " rengek Himawari sembari memegang tangan Sarada.

"Hima nanti ketiduran disana, lebih baik bantu ibu memasak yah, sebentar lagi Ayah mau pulang" bujuk Hinata agar putrinya tak ikut pergi, takutnya nanti disana cuma merepotkan orang.

"Aku mau ikut Bu! " Himawari menginjak-injakan kakinya dilantai, karena ia ingin sekali ikut dengan Sarada.

"Yah sudah, tapi... " Hinata menggantung kalimatnya sejenak.

Sementara Sarada diam, Himawari sudah kegirangan karena Ibunya sudah mengizinkannya.

"Jangan buat orang kerepotan disana" sambung Hinata kemudian.

"Ok".

Setelahnya mereka berdua pun pergi, Himawari sangat gembira, karena ia bisa keluar rumah, apalagi ditemani Sarada. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Neneknya Sarada, dan sesekali Himawari berlari agar Cho-cho dan Sarada mau mengejarnya. Gelak tawa terdengar dari Himawari kala Sarada menangkapnya, dan kemudian ia berusaha lepas lagi, tapi Sarada tak mau melepaskannya.

"Eh ada Himawari" Mikoto baru saja selesai membereskan makanan dan baru mau bersiap-siap keluar, tapi terhenti saat melihat ketiga anak berbeda usia itu sudah ada didepan rumah.

"Nenek sudah habis memasak?" tanya Sarada penasaran, soalnya neneknya sudah menenteng bingkisan di tangan kanannya.

"Iya, ini nenek mau mengantarkannya" jawab Mikoto dan mengangkat bungkusan kain yang didalamnya ada rantang.

"Kenapa tak menungguku nek? ".

"Nenek pikir kau akan lama keluar hehehe".

"Yah sudah ayo kita ke kebun" ajak Cho-cho karena semuanya sudah siap, dan tinggal mengantarkan makanan.

o0o

"Haaah tak ada kerjaan, membosankan".

Terlihat dua orang anak laki-laki sedang duduk di pondok, dan ditemani Fugaku. Mereka bertiga sedang istrahat, karena hari ini hanya menyemprot Tomat-tomat yang sudah mulai tumbuh. Kadang Fugaku gantian dengan Itachi, tapi Fugaku tak lama, ia cepat capek akhir-akhir ini, tentu saja, karena faktor usia yang sudah tua sehingga membuat fisiknya sudah tak mampu bertahan lama lagi ketika sedang kerja.

Sementara kedua bocah yang mengeluh itu, sama sekali tak melakukan apapun, sebenarnya sama saja. Saat ada kerjaan, kaduanya mengeluh, dan saat tak ada pekerjaan, dengan bodohnya mereka berdua juga mengeluh. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Boruto dan Shikadai.

"Boruto... " panggil Shikadai setelah sebelumnya habis menguap.

"Hn" dengan pedenya Boruto menggumam ala Uchiha. Hal itu sedikit menarik perhatian Fugaku, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putra Naruto.

"Kau bosan tidak? " tanya Shikadai, dan dengan santainya anak yang rambutnya seperti nanas ini kembali menguap lagi.

"Yah bosan, apalagi saat ini aku lapar" jawab Boruto sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah minta di isi.

"Kita cari kapten saja, mungkin sedang disungai" usul Shikadai, dan untuk kesekian kalinya anak itu menguap lagi.

Boruto sedikit memperhatikan wajah mengantuk temannya itu, dan timbullah pikiran jahil dikepalanya.

"Nanti saja, kita tunggu dulu nenek Mikoto, hey apakah kau lapar? " tanya Boruto memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Iya aku lapar" jawab Shikadai dengan tampang malas.

boruto mencabut rumput yang ada dibawah, dan kemudian menggigit-gigit kecil batang rumput.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seperti kambing" Shikadai keheranan dengan kelakuan Boruto yang mengigit rumput itu, sudah persis dengan kambing ternak milik Ayahnya Shikadai.

"Ini penunda lapar" jawab Boruto santai, dan kemudian ia turun dari pondok, mencabut sehelai rumput lagi, lalu berdiri didepan shikadai.

"Cobalah, enak rasanya" tawar Boruto sambil mengangkat rumput kecil itu lalu memiringkannya agar Shikadai mudah mengigit batang kecil itu.

"Ah tidak mau, aku bukan kambing" tolak Shikadai, dia jauhkan wajahnya dari Rumput yang disuguhkan padanya.

"Ayolah, coba saja, sekali ini saja" paksa Boruto kemudian, sesekali ia tersenyum agar meyakinkan Shikadai.

Justru Shikadai malah curiga dengan senyum Boruto, tapi akhirnya ia menurut juga, rasa penasaran mengalahkannya, dan saat ia ingin mengambil rumput yang ada ditangan Boruto, Boruto mencegahnya.

"Aku yang pegang, kau coba gigit saja" Boruto menjauhkan rumput itu saat Shikadai ingin mengambilnya, kemudian ia dekatkan lagi diwajah shikadai dengan memiringkan batang rumput itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikadai heran.

"Agar makin terasa enaknya, paman Itachi dan kakek Fugaku sering mengigit rumput, kalau nenek Mikoto lambat membawa makanan. Biasanya paman Itachi yang pegang rumputnya kemudian Kakek Fugaku mengigitnya" jelas Boruto lagi, agar meyakinkan Shikadai.

Shikadai tak percaya, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Fugaku yang dari tadi diam.

"Benarkah? " tanya Shikadai pada Fugaku.

"Hn".

Boruto kegirangan dalam hati, karena Kakek Fugaku ternyata mendukung niat jahilnya ini. Dan Fugaku sebenarnya dari tadi memperhatikan kedua Bocah itu.

Pelan-pelan Shikadai memajukan wajahnya, dan ia coba mengigit batang rumput tersebut, tapi tak ada rasa apa-apa, sama sekali tak ada efeknya. Tapi seketika prasaannya tak enak ketika rumput itu langsung ditarik menyamping dan ia masih setia mengigitnya, sampai pada ujung rumput yang rimbun dengan bunga-bunganya, otomatis bunga rumput yang ada diujung batang ituterkumpul dimulutnya.

"Cueh, cuih... Sialan kau boruto! " Shikadai meludah agar rumput yang terkumpul dimulutnya keluar, dan sesekali mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hahahahahaha, hahahahaha" Boruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berlari meninggalkan Shikadai yang kini sudah beranjak dari pondok dan mulai mengejar Boruto.

Fugaku hanya senyum melihat tingkah kedua bocah itu.

Dan tanpa Sadar Mikoto dan yang lainnya sudah datang, mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangan Fugaku dari kedua bocah yang sedang berkejaran itu. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat pikirnya,karena mungkin jam masih menunjukan di angka sebelas, dan lagian mereka belum lama bekerja.

"Kau kenapa Fugaku? " tanya Mikoto yang mendapati suaminya sudah senyum-senyum sendiri, dan Mikoto naik dipondok diikuti ketiga anak perempuan yang sejak tadi setia mengekorinya.

"Hn".

Hanya gumaman ambigu yang dibalaskan Fugaku atas pertanyaan istrinya. Dan Mikoto hanya menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah suaminya yang dingin.

"Kakak! " teriak Himawari ketika mendapati dua anak yang saling kejar di ladang, sampai anak berambut Nanas itu menangkap boruto dan mereka berdua saling guling di hamparan rumput hijau.

Sarada memandang Itachi yang tampak sibuk mengikat tangkai Pohon tomat di setiap bambu-bambu kecil. Terbesit ingatannya lagi tentang pendapat Neneknya, Sarada tak mau ada kecanggungan diantara mereka, setidaknya pamannya itu mau menegurnya barang sedikit saja, sehingga Sarada tak perlu merasa tak enak hati. Diamnya Itachi seakan membuatnya berat hati, dan ketika dirumah, dia jadi tidak bebas bergerak, dalam hati ia ingin berbicara dengan pamannya itu, layaknya hubungan Keponakan dan seorang paman pada umumnya.

"Hey Himawari, kenapa kau ada disini? " tanya Boruto yang sudah ada dipondok beserta Shikadai, terdengar nafas mereka ter-engah-engah akibat berlari sambil tertawa.

"Aku di ajak kak Sarada" timpal Himawari kegirangan, dia duduk Disebelah Sarada saat ini.

"Huh kalian berdua bau" ucap Cho-cho saat melihat Shikadai dan Boruto berkeringat.

"Hah? " Shikadai hanya mangap, dan langsung Boruto menoel kepala Shikadai, sontak Shikadai terdorong sedikit kesamping dan langsung mengejar Boruto yang sudah dari tadi lari.

"Sarada, ayo panggil paman Itachi makan" suruh Mikoto lembut pada cucunya itu.

Awalnya ragu, tapi sedetik kemudian Sarada ditarik Himawari ke ladang untuk memanggil Itachi, dan diikuti Cho-cho dari belakang.

Mikoto melihat ketiga anak perempuan itu menuju ke arah Itachi yang sedang bekerja. Kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan pada suaminya yang duduk diam menatap lurus.

"Fugaku" panggil Mikoto lembut pada suaminya.

Namun Fugaku hanya diam saja, seperti tak mendengar suara Mikoto, dia masih setia memandang sesuatu. Dan itu membuat Mikoto jadi tak enak, lalu berinsiatif mendekati suaminya. Mikoto duduk di samping kanan Fugaku, sehingga posisi mereka kini memandang ke arah ladang jagung dan tomat.

"Aku minta maaf" ucap Mikoto pelan.

"Untuk apa? " .

"Yang tadi pagi, aku sudah berkata yang tak baik padamu, maafkan aku. " ucap Mikoto lagi, mengingat perbincangan mereka tadi pagi, membuat rasa bersalah pada hati Mikoto, seharusnya dia tak berkata begitu pada suaminya. Dia benar-benar khilaf.

"Ada banyak kesalahan yang kau buat tiap harinya, begitupun aku, sampai kita tak tahu kesalahan itu semakin menumpuk" Fugaku menimpali kata-kata istrinya itu, masih memandang lurus kedepan, sedikit ia pejamkan matanya.

"Tapi kita berdua tetap saling memaafkan, tanpa memikirkan si pembuat salah sudah menyakiti hati kita".

Mikoto tertegun kala mendengar penuturan suaminya tersebut. Memang benar kata Fugaku, kesalahan selama ini sudah banyak, sehingga tak satupun yang ia ingat.

"Aku tak pernah menyimpannya dalam hati jika kau berbuat salah kepadaku, atau secara tak langsung sudah menyakiti hatiku. Hanya saja... " Fugaku menjeda kalimatnya, menghirup nafas sejenak, sementara Mikoto diam termenung mendengar kata-kata Fugaku, ada perasaan berat saat Fugaku menjeda kalimatnya barusan.

"Aku pantas menerima kata-kata itu" lanjut Fugaku dan ia kini menundukan kepalanya, tersirat rasa bersalah pada raut wajahnya itu.

Mikoto menatap sayu wajah suaminya, wajah yang dulunya sangat membuatnya jatuh cinta, kini sudah mulai keriput, tubuh yang dulu selalu setia menopangnya, mambanting tulang demi kebutuhannya, kini sudah terlihat lemah. Mikoto menitikan air matanya saat orang yang ia cintai itu dibayangi prasaan yang bersalah.

"Aku berpikir, keluargaku akan bahagia bila aku bisa penuhi kebutuhan mereka, dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menyia-nyiakan momen kebersamaan dengan kalian waktu itu. Yang saat itu aku hanya tahu bekerja keras untuk kau, Itachi dan Sasuke. Dan saat aku dibutakan dengan asumsi seperti itu, aku malah jadi orang yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang kalian, saat itu aku diam karena berpikir semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi malah sebaliknya" Fugaku menghembus nafas kasar, lalu dia angkat wajahnya menghadap kedepan lagi, menerawang hamparan luas ladang yang selama ini menghidupi keluarganya.

Mikoto mengusap air matanya, tak ingin ia terisak, sekuat hati ia coba menahan tangisannya.

"Dan saat Aku mengamuk kala Sasuke membawa Sakura, aku tak sadar bahwa aku sangatlah egois. Maksudku, bagaimana jika aku berada di posisi Sasuke pada waktu itu? Aku tak memikirkan perasaannya, karena janji pada temanku ingin menjodohkan anak kami, tanpa sadar aku seperti mengatur kehidupan Sasuke, kupikir dia akan bahagia. Tapi aku emosi, aku terbakar oleh amarah, aku takut menanggung malu. " Fugaku menutup matanya kembali, mengingat kenangan pahit yang terlintas dikepalanya, kenangan yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam penyesalan.

 _"Anak kurang ajar! Tak tahu di untung! Kau pikir tindakanmu itu bisa dimaafkan ha! Apa kau tak berpikir bagaimana prasaan orang tuamu? Brengsek! "._

 _PLAK!_

 _"Ayah, maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Kami tak tahu harus kemana lagi, tolong kami ayah"._

 _"Pergi kau dari sini!! Aku tak sudi melihatmu dan perempuan kotor itu! " teriak Fugaku pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang berlutut dihadapannya._

"Fugaku... ".

Fugaku tersentak saat Mikoto menepuk pundaknya, tak terasa dia sudah melamun dan tak mendengar panggilan istrinya.

"Itu adalah kesalahan masa lalu, jadi jangan diingat lagi, kita akan terpuruk jika itu terus kita sesalkan. Tak ada gunanya karena waktu terus berputar. Bagiku kau adalah orang yang sangat kubanggakan didunia ini, kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Jadi kumohon, jangan biarkan beban itu terus ada dipundakmu, berpikirlah kedepan untuk keluarga kita" Mikoto menatap lembut penuh kasih pada manik obsidian yang sudah mulai meredup itu. Mencoba memberi keyakinan lewat tatap mata mereka, saling berbagi prasaan cinta yang selama ini terjalin dikeluarga mereka. Hidup tak hanya butuh materi, tapi hidup juga membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang, apa gunanya keluarga jika didalamnya saling tak peduli? Keluarga akan kuat dan abadi jika dibubuhi dengan Cinta dan juga sifat saling memaafkan.

"Semua orang pantas dimaafkan".

Fugaku menarik tiap sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyum kala merasakan siraman semangat yang diberikan Mikoto, yah selamanya dia akan berusaha memperbaiki semua ini.

 **(Yang lainnya)**

Makan siang hari ini dipenuhi gelak tawa, tentunya itu karena Boruto dan Shikadai, walaupun Mikoto berusaha melerai mereka, tapi keduanya tetap saling ribut, sehingga membuat kesan lucu. Bagi mereka saat ini, melihat Boruto dan Shikadai layaknya menonton komedi yang ditayangkan Tv. Boruto yang selalu menjahili temannya itu, dan Shikadai yang selalu membalas perlakuan Boruto. Saat itu Sarada sedikit menangkap wajah pamannya tersenyum kala Dua anak laki-laki itu adu mulut.

Akhirnya setelah selesai makan, Sarada dan Cho-cho membereskan piring-piring tersebut lalu membungkusnya lagi. Mikoto tak ikut membantu karena tak tega membangunkan Himawari yang sedari tadi terlelap dipangkuannya.

"Sarada apa kau mau ikut pulang? " tanya Mikoto saat menggendong Himawari, terlihat anak itu terlelap dipundak Mikoto.

"Hm iya aku ikut nenek" jawab Sarada.

"Kita kembali kesini lagi yah Sarada" ucap Cho-cho karena mereka berencana ikut dengan Boruto dan Shikadai.

"Hn tak usah, Mikoto biar ku gendong anak itu, dan kau bawalah bekal makanan" ujar Fugaku kemudian, berpikir dari pada Sarada pulang lagi kesini.

"Pergilah kalian bermain" lanjut Fugaku kemudian setelah menggendong Himawari.

"Sarada jangan lupa pamit sama pamanmu yah" Mikoto mengingatkan Cucunya agar Ithaci tak kesusahan mencarinya.

Sarada mengangguk sekilas, kemudian berlari menuju tempat Itachi yang sedang duduk bersender dipohon di sisi kiri ladang.

"Pam... " Cho-cho baru mau meneriaki Itachi, tapi Sarada sudah mencegahnya.

"Biar aku yang pamit padanya, kau tunggu saja disini" kata Sarada menyuruh Cho-cho menunggunya di lahan yang ditanami jagung.

Sarada mendekati pamannya yang tampak mengkhayal, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Paman... " panggil Sarada gugup.

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sarada yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia perhatikan dari kaki sampai ujung kepala, kemudian beralih lagi pada Onyix dibalik kacamata itu.

Karena tak ada respon dari Itachi, Sarada membuka suaranya dan mengatakan.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar dengan Cho-cho, mau ikut Boruto dan yang lainnya" berusaha bertutur lembut dan sopan agar pamannya mau menanggapinya.

Itachi diam sejenak, kemudian menolehkan lagi kepalanya kedepan sambil bergumam.

"Hn".

Sarada menghela napas kemudian, bingung akan sifat pamannya ini. Dan memilih menjauh dari situ kemudian mengajak Cho-cho.

Sarada dan Cho-cho mengejar Boruto dan Shikadai yang nampak sudah jauh. Mereka hari ini tak pergi kesungai lagi, kata Boruto mereka akan pergi ke rumah Mitsuki, berencana memakan buah jambu disana, karena ada pohon jambu disamping rumah Mitsuki.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Mitsuki.

Rumah Mitsuki tak terlalu besar, terlihat sederhana yang dilengkapi pekarangan kecil juga ditumbuhi pohon, dan itu sudah pasti pohon jambu yang dimaksud Boruto.

Dibawah pohon ada tiga anak yang tak lain adalah Mitsuki, Inojin dan Metal lee. Tapi terlihat Inojin saling berhadapan dengan Metal lee saat ini dan Mitsuki seakan melerai kedua anak itu.

Sarada dan ketiga temannya kini tahu apa yang terjadi antara Metal lee dan Inojin.

"Dia melempar kepalaku dengan buah jambu yang Busuk! " kata Inojin dengan menahan amarahnya saat ditanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan memang benar, masih terlihat biji-biji jambu melekat pada rambut Inojin.

"Aku tak sengaja, aku mau membuangnya, kupikir kau tak ada disana" bantah Metal lee dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Inojin langsung menarik kerah baju Hijau milik Metal lee dan berkata.

"Jangan alasan! Kau sengaja kan?!" .

"Hey Inojin, sudahlah, kalian ini teman kan? " lerai Boruto saat kedua temannya itu sedang menahan amarah masing-masing.

"Aku tak sengaja, dan kau malah memukul bahuku, itu sakit" kini balas lagi Metal lee menarik baju Inojin.

"Kau berani melawanku hah! " bentak Inojin.

"Iya aku tak takut! " balas Metal Lee tak kalah kerasnya, tapi matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan seperti itu, kan kita ini berteman, Mitsuki pegang Inojin" perintah Shikadai saat melihat Inojin sepertinya tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Aku tak pernah melihat orang berkelahi, jadi sekali-sekali ingin melihatnya" Mitsuki malah tersenyum aneh dan menganggap santai keadaan yang sudah mulai memanas.

Semua yang ada disitu langsung swetdrop kecuali Inojin dan Metal lee, keduanya saling tatap marah.

"Apakah kalian tak malu dengan teman baru kita? setidaknya kalian malu" kata Boruto lantang sambil menunjuk Sarada.

Keduanya memandang Sarada tak lama, lalu kembali saling tatap dengan penuh kebencian.

"Bibi Karin! Ada yang mau berkelahi" teriak Cho-cho kemudian karena di antara keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Semuanya langsung kalang kabut ketika mendengar Cho-cho berteriak seperti itu, apalagi Boruto dan Shikadai, mereka kenal betul galaknya orang tua angkatnya Mitsuki itu.

Tak Lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki dalam rumah, hentakannya sangat keras, terlihat sekali orang yang berjalan itu pasti tengah marah.

"Siapa yang berkelahi ha? " teriak Wanita berkacamata dan berambut merah maroon keluar dari rumah dengan wajah yang galak.

Semua anak-anak disitu langsung takut, kecuali Sarada yang bingung akan kelakuan teman-temannya. Apalagi Boruto dan Shikadai, mereka ingat sekali saat Ibu angkatnya Mitsuki ini memarahi keduanya. Sampai-sampai satu minggu mereka tak berani lewat didepan rumah Mitsuki.

Semua anak-anak diam, Cho-cho merutuki dirinya karena sudah membangunkan singa dari kandangnya.

Sarada dengan polosnya menunjuk ke arah Metal lee dan Inojin, dan seketika keduanya langsung memandang Horror pada Sarada.

"Inojin dan Metal lee".

"Oh! Jadi bocah Ingusan ini mau sok jago yah! " ucap Wanita yang bernama karin menatap garang pada kedua anak itu.

Nyali yang tadi meluap-luap untuk berkelahi seketika menciut karena menatap wajah Karin yang sudah menyeramkan.

'Habislah kalian' batin Shikadai dan Boruto sambil memegang telinga mereka masing-masing yang tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba berkedut.

Dan benar saja apa yang dipikirkan Boruto dan Shikadai, Bibi Karin langsung menjewer telinga kedua anak itu.

"Ampun bibi, ampun" ucap Inojin menahan sensasi panas pada telinga kirinya.

"Huaa... Bibi ampun... " sedangkan Metal lee sudah menangis.

"Kalian berdua Bibi hukum! Sekarang bersihkan halaman, sapu daun-daun kering itu! " perintah Karin kemudian melepaskan jewerannya pada kuping anak-anak itu.

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum aneh, tapi dia langsung terkejut kala ibu angkatnya berteriak padanya.

"Kau juga Mitsuki! ".

Dengan pasrah ketiga anak itu melakukan tugas yang diberikan oleh Karin, sementara Karin mengawasi ketiganya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Sarada menyesal telah menunjuk Metal lee dan Inojin, dia tak tahu akan begini jadinya. Sementara Boruto dan Shikadai berdiri tegang kayak patung, takut-takut kalau Karin menatap mereka berdua.

Karin kemudian menatap anak yang berkacamata itu, melihat wajahnya seperti tak asing. Lalu ia menatap Boruto dan Shikadai yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin, suasana mencekam tiba-tiba terasa oleh keduanya saat di tatap Karin.

"Hey" tegur Karin pada Boruto dan Shikadai.

"UWAAAHH!!! " keduanya langsung kaget bukan main, saking takutnya dengan wanita yang bernama Karin.

Keduanya menatap takut-takut pada karin dengan tubuh yang bergetar, lalu dengan paniknya berkata.

"Ampun Bibi! Ampun... Kami sudah tak berkelahi lagi".

Karin hanya terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan dua anak itu, dia tak tahu kalau itu sudah tambah menakuti Boruto dan Shikadai saat melihat kekehannya.

"Aku mau bertanya, itu anaknya siapa? " tanyanya pada Boruto dan Shikadai.

"I-itu cucunya Nenek Mikoto" jawab Boruto takut-takut.

Karin nampak berpikir, Tak mungkin anaknya Ithaci, pasti...

"Kau anaknya Sasuke? " teriak Karin girang dan itu tambah menakuti Boruto dan Shikadai, pasalnya mereka selalu melihat Karin dengan wajah yang garang.

"Iya bi" Sarada tersenyum menjawabnya.

Karin lantas mendekati Sarada, dan menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Sarada, dengan memegang kedua pundak Sarada. Sarada sedikit tak enak diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Apa Ayahmu ada disini? Bagaimana dia? Apakah sehat? Kapan kalian datang? " tanya Karin bertubi-tubi pada Sarada.

"Emmh anu... Ayahku dikota dengan Ibu" Sarada bingung mau menjawab apa karena banyaknya pertanyaan dari Bibi yang juga berkacamata itu.

"Hmm begitu yah, jadi sedang apa kau disini? Kau tinggal disini? " Karin kemudian berdiri lagi.

"Aku sedang liburan disini bi" ucap Sarada sopan.

"Hm ya sudah, semoga kau senang disini yah" kata Karin kemudian mengusap surai Raven itu. Lalu kemudian melangkah memasuki rumah, sebelumnya ia peringatkan pada ketiga anak yang ia hukum agar tak lari.

Shikadai dan Boruto menghela nafas lega, saat Karin sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hmm banyak yang kenal Ayahmu yah sarada, Ayahku pun juga begitu" ucap Cho-cho.

"Ayo kita bantu mereka" usul Sarada pada Boruto, shikadai, dan Cho-cho untuk membantu ketiga anak yang sedang dihukum itu.

o0o

Metal lee dengan semangat menyapu daun menuju ke tumpukan daun kering yang dibuatnya, karena menunduk, dan tatapannya fokus pada sampah-sampah, ia tak sengaja menabrak Inojin yang juga tengah sibuk.

Keduanya saling tatap, kemudian langsung saling buang Muka. Teman-temannya cekikikan geli karena tingkah mereka berdua.

"Hey kalian, berbaikan saja, tak ada gunanya kalau begitu terus" ujar Shikadai sambil memasukan sampah daun kering itu didalam karung.

"Hm benar, apa kalian mau dihukum Bibi Karin lagi? " ini Cho-cho yang hanya memungut satu persatu daun itu.

"Apakah mau kupanggilkan Ibuku? " timpal Mitsuki yang langsung dapat Deathglare dari Metal lee dan Inojin.

"Ayolah berbaikan saja" Boruto juga ikut membujuk temannya itu.

"Kita harus saling memaafkan" dan Sarada menambahkannya.

Tapi keduanya saling buang muka, dan tak ada yang mau memulai minta maaf. Mereka sedikit-sedikit saling pandang, tapi kemudian langsung buang muka lagi.

"Hoy Kalian" panggil Karin yang sudah muncul sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan beberapa gelas Minuman.

Semuanya langsung mendekat saat melihat minuman, dan Karin menyuruh mereka duduk diteras masing-masing.

"Ini jangan saling berebutan" ucap Karin sambil membagikan Minuman jus Jambu pada Anak-anak itu. Tapi sayang Inojin dan Metal lee tak kebagian, itu karena Karin sengaja. Lihat saja kedua tangannya masih memegang dua gelas yang penuh.

Kemudian Karin menatap kedua anak itu lalu berkata.

"Apa kalian masih ingin bertengkar? "

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Bicara! Apa kalian tak punya mulut?" bentak Karin membuat keduanya tersentak.

"Tidak bi" jawab keduanya cepat.

"Bagus, ayo bersalaman dan saling minta maaf" suruh Karin kemudian.

Keduanya saling tatap, masih diam, tak ada yang mau membuka suara karena mereka saling menunggu satu sama lain yang duluan meminta maaf.

Tapi kemudian tangan Kanan mereka tergerak pelan-pelan, lalu mereka berdua bersalaman.

"Metal lee, aku minta maaf, maafkan aku juga sudah duluan memukulmu" Inojin duluan meminta maaf kepada metal Lee.

Dan Mata metal lee mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar, dengan susah ia berkata.

"I-iya... Hiks, a-aku juga minta ma-maaf su-sudah hiks me-me-melemparmu Inojin".

Kemudian Karin memberikan Inojin Jus Buah jambu itu, dan langsung diterima Inojin dengan senang.

Sementara Metal lee sudah menangis sesenggukan, Inojin jadi kasihan melihat temannya ini.

"Bibi, Untuk Metal lee mana? " tanya Inojin yang tampak Iba melihat temannya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dia tak usah, karena cengeng" ucap Karin yang tetap menggenggam satu gelas lagi.

Makin pecah tangisan Metal lee, dan itu membuat Karin mendengus.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Karin pada Metal lee yang sesekali menarik cairan bening dihidungnya karena menangis.

"Ti-tidak Hiks... Tidak bi" ucapnya terbata-bata yang dengan susah payah menahan tangisannya.

"Hapus air matamu, bibi tidak akan memberikan ini" ujar Karin sambil memperlihatkan jus buah jambu yang ada ditangannya.

"I-iya" Metal lee menghapus air matanya, tapi masih terdengar isakannya sedikit.

Karin menyodorkan gelas yang berisi jus itu pada Metal lee dan berkata.

"Ini, ingat jangan bertengkar lagi".

Metal lee mengangguk lalu menerimanya,sesekali masih menarik ingus yang lolos dari lobang hidungnya. kemudian langsung bergabung duduk dengan teman-temannya.

Karin mendekati anak-anak yang berkumpul itu, ia berdiri dihadapan mereka sehingga semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wanita yang berkaca mata tersebut. Kemudian Karin berkata.

"Ingat yah, kalian ini berteman, jadi wajar jika ada selisih paham diantara kalian, dan juga Bibi pernah seusia kalian. Walau orang tua kalian berpesan untuk tak bertengkar dengan siapa saja, tapi yang namanya teman selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian pahami, jangan buat pertengkaran kalian larut dalam waktu yang lama dan saling mendiami, jadi cobalah untuk memulainya dengan kata maaf, sebesar apapun salahmu, jika tulus, pasti orang itu mau memaafkan. Karena kita semua saling membutuhkan. Mengerti? " Karin menasehati bocah-bocah itu, walaupun dia terkesan galak.Tapi setidaknya dia pernah merasakan hal ini, yang namanya pertengkaran, salah paham, dendam. Semua orang pasti pernah mengalaminya. Dan apa salahnya kita untuk meminta maaf? Karena semua orang pantas dimaafkan.

"Mengerti Bibi karin! ".

 **Tbc.** **A/N: gak mau ngomong apa-apa. tapi makasih banget loh udah sempet review dichap sebelumnya, dan gua usahain bakal lanjutin fic ini sampe tamat.**

 **makasih kritik dan sarannya man, maaf sy baru baca reviewnya, soalnya nih chap udah jd kubuat. jd chap depan sy bakal usaha lagi. jangan bosan dan capek yah ksih kritik dan saran.**

 **gua baru nyadar trnyata salah nulis nama Ithaci. untngnya dah du edit lagi**

 **sip man? ok man?.**

 **ok dong.**

 **tinggalkan jejak man!** **kritik dan saran beserta flame. author terima ikhlas man.**

 **(Don't look back ntar malam)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Yang Lainnya)**

 **By Galang**

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto.**

 **Genre:Family Friendship.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Main Chara: Uchiha Family**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 5: Kebersamaan**

kendaraan bermotor melintasi jalan raya dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Sang pengendara membunyikan klakson saat ingin menyusul kendaraan lain, agar pengemudi yang didepan tahu jika dia akan melambungnya.

Selang beberapa menit kendaraan itu telah sampai di sebuah kawasan perumahan.

Sepeda motor tersebut berhenti didepan pagar besi yang menjadi pembatas halaman rumah, sesekali sang pengendara membunyikan klaksonnya lagi agar sang pemilik rumah menyadari kedatangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah terbuka menampakan seorang Pria yang mengenakan kameja berlengan panjang yang berwarna biru laut. Pria tersebut memiliki bentuk rambut yang unik. Dia tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yo Sasuke" sapa sang pengendara Motor setelah mengangkat kaca helm yang menutupi bagian wajahnya, dan terlihatlah sepasang manik safir.

Sasuke membuka pagar Rumahnya agar Sepeda motor itu masuk. Kendaraan itu dengan pelan berjalan memasuki halaman rumah yang bisa dibilang lumayan luas.

Setelahnya memarkirkan motornya.

"Naruto, apa maksudmu membawa Sarada kesana? " langsung Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang seakan mengintimidasi kepada sang pengendara Motor yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Naruto membuka Helmnya yang berwarna Hitam, lalu menggantungnya di kaca spion Motornya. Kemudian perlahan berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang terlihat memberi tatapan tajam padanya.

"Dia yang mau ikut Sasuke, Lagipula Sarada pergi menemui keluargamu kan? Apa salahnya? " Naruto membuang nafasnya pelan, dan manik Safirnya juga menatap Onyix Sasuke.

"Tapi kau membawanya tanpa persetujuanku, dan lagi, mereka bukan keluargaku! " bantah Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu" Wajah Naruto langsung mengeras saat mendengar Kalimat Sasuke.

"Apa! Jangan kau coba memperingatkanku Naruto".

"Aku baru datang Sasuke, beginikah kau memperlakukan sahabatmu? Bicaramu tak enak didengar Sasuke".

Sasuke diam, Namun sorot matanya.masih memandang tajam Naruto, begitupun dengan Naruto. Pria berambut kuning jabrik ini tak habis pikir dengan kalimat yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu. Terbuat dari apa hati Sasuke sebenarnya, sebegitu bencikah dia pada keluarganya sendiri? Lihat saja raut wajah yang menahan amarah itu, layaknya orang yang tak mengerti akan kasih sayang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang Wanita bersurai merah muda sedang melihat dari balik pintu.

"Sarada putriku, jadi aku berhak melarangnya untuk menemui siapapun! ".

"Astaga Sasuke, yang ditemui itu keluargamu sendiri".

"Diam kau! Mereka bukan keluargaku, dan besok aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemput Sarada".

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang jemput hah! Kau memang pengecut! "

Keduanya saling beradu tatapan masing-masing, yang satu mempertahankan kokoh keinginannya, dan yang satu berusaha menyadarkan temannya.

"Kalian berdua, suara kalian bisa didengar tetangga, kalian seperti anak kecil saja, apa kau tak malu Sasuke? " datanglah Sakura mencoba menghentikan keduanya yang saling membentak.

Sasuke acuh tak acuh dan melangkah kasar memasuki rumah, sementara Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke dengan marah, seakan tatapannya itu bisa menusuk punggung Sasuke.

Pandangan Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan berakhir pada pintu yang dihantam kuat dengan tangan kanan Sasuke ketika ia akan masuk. Sakura tersentak dibuatnya. Sejak tahu Sarada pergi bersama Naruto, Suaminya itu selalu marah-marah. Ada saja sesuatu yang dia jadikan sumber kemarahannya. Sakura menjadi serba salah akan hal itu, biarpun berusaha membujuk, mencoba membuat mengerti, tapi semuanya sia-sia bagaikan debu yang tak berarti.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, sudah membuat ribut" ujar Naruto menyesal, jujur ia tak ingin meladeni kemarahan Sasuke. Akan tetapi kalimat Sasuke mau tak mau menarik emosinya, Naruto tak tahan mendengarnya.

"Tak apa Naruto, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf akan kelakuan Sasuke. Jadi aku minta maaf" sekarang Sakura merasa tak enak Hati dengan Naruto karena sambutan yang tak layak itu. Naruto itu tamu, dan tamu harus diperlakukan dengan baik. Bukan sebaliknya.

"Tak apa-apa... Ya sudah aku pergi dulu" Naruto naik lagi ke sepeda motornya, suasana hatinya saat ini sangat tak enak. Tujuannya mau istrahat di rumah Sasuke, tapi sang pemilik rumah tak menyambutnya dengan baik. Bukan karena Naruto ingin diperlakukan layaknya raja, seperti orang bilang 'Tamu adalah raja', dia hanya tak suka dengan kalimat Sasuke yang tak mau akui keluarganya sendiri.

Sakura sungguh merasa tak enak, padahal baru saja Naruto datang. Bisa dihitung menit si pria Bonde itu menginjakkan kakinya dihalaman rumah. Tapi kini Naruto ingin pergi lagi, dan Sakura justru langsung kehilangan suaranya, karena bingung harus mengatakan apa. Situasi saat ini benar-benar sangat ingin dihindarinya.

Naruto memasang helmnya kembali, ia menggerakan kakinya, seperti sedang mundur, agar bisa memutar arah Motornya. Kemudian sedikit dibuka kaca Helmnya, dan memandang Sakura sambil berkata.

"Tak usah merasa tak enak, aku dan suamimu sudah biasa seperti ini. Jadi aku pergi dulu yah" setelah berucap demikian, Naruto langsung menghidupkan mesin motornya, dan sekali lagi membunyikan klaksonnya dan berlalu keluar dari halaman.

Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto dengan raut wajah menyesal, sambil berjalan ke arah pagar untuk menutupnya kembali. Dan kemudian dia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Saat berada dalam rumah, Sakura mendapati Suaminya sedang duduk disofa, terlihat Sasuke sangat depresi, ia memegang kepalanya di masing-masing sisi, memperlihatkan bahwa suasana hati sang Suami sedang kacau.

Sakura mendekati Suaminya, Wanita yang bersurai senada bunga musim semi itu duduk bersebelahan dengan Suaminya.

"Seharusnya kalian tak bertengkar seperti itu" ucap Sakura lembut mencoba memberi nasehat pada suaminya.

"Kalian sama saja! " bentak Sasuke.

Sakura lagi-lagi terkejut, dia tahu saat ini tak tepat untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, tapi jika dibiarkan terus Sasuke bisa seharian seperti ini. Setelah tinggal Serumah dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura tahu bagaimana sifat Suaminya yang gampang tersulut emosi. Tapi sama sekali Sakura tak ingin menyerah menghadapi sifat Sasuke, dia sangat mencintai Pria ini, sangat menyayanginya.

"Kalian berdua! Kau dan Naruto bekerja sama kan? Untuk menuruti permintaan mereka agar Sarada dibawa kesana! " semakin keras Sasuke membentak Sakura.

"Kau salah Sasuke! Sarada sendirilah yang ingin bertemu mereka" Sakura juga ikut meninggikan suaranya karena Sasuke sudah semakin dalam dibutakan oleh emosi, sehingga timbullah segala spekulasi yang salah.

"Omong kosong! " Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya, karena saking marahnya, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kau tak ingat apa yang mereka lakukan pada kita!? Dengan entengnya kau membiarkan anakmu pergi menemui mereka! Apalagi tanpa sepengetahuanku!".

"Pokoknya aku akan menyuruh orang menjemputnya! " tambah Sasuke lagi

Sakura gemetar, dia tundukan kepalanya. Dirinya takut mendongak melihat tatapan marah Sasuke, Manik emeraldnya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca saat mendengar bentakan Suaminya.

Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang duduk terdiam membisu di sofa, tanpa Sasuke tahu sang istri tengah menahan isakan tangisnya. Sasuke tak mempedulikan Sakura dan melenggang pergi keluar.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara Mobil Sasuke meninggalkan rumah, sedikit-sedikit suara mesin mobil itupun menghilang ketika semakin menjauh.

Air matapun lolos bercucuran. Hatinya sakit, bukan karena ia benci dengan Sasuke, hatinya sakit karena Sasuke semakin dendam dengan keluarganya sendiri. Memang Sakura akui, perlakuan Mereka memang sangat menyakiti hati Sasuke, karena Sakura pun diperlakukan seperti itu juga. Tapi sedikitpun Sakura tak menyimpannya dalam hati, Sakura mengerti alasannya, tentulah Mertuanya itu sangatlah malu.

" _Sakura, tenanglah, kita tak perlu mengemis dari mereka, kita berusaha sendiri. Kau percaya padaku kan? " kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura._

 _"Sasuke, kita pergi ke rumah orang tuaku saja" Sakura mencoba memberi usulan yang mungkin sangat berat untuknya sendiri. Entah bagaimana dia akan mengatakan prihal kehamilannya ini._

 _"Apa kau yakin? " melihat iris Emerald itu mencari keyakinan akan keputusannya. Sasuke benar-benar seperti orang yang tak berguna kali ini._

 _"Iya, memangnya mau kemana lagi? Tak tahu kan? Walaupun ragu, tapi kita tak bisa menyembunyikan ini, kurasa orang tuaku harus tahu"._

 _"Aku akan terus menemanimu, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Apapun itu Sakura"._

 _Sakura memandang lembut wajah tampan sang kekasih, matanya sembab karena dari tadi menangis. Mereka saat ini sedang duduk di halte bus. Tak tahu keduanya harus kemana lagi._

 _"Sasuke, sekarang ini pun kau sama sekali tak punya apa-apa, jadi pilihannya kita harus pergi ke rumah orang tuaku. Kita akui ini pada mereka, tak perlu khawatir padaku, aku mampu jika bersamamu"._

 _Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, sungguh posisi mereka berdua sangat susah saat ini. Rasa sesal datang padanya, dan dia juga mengikut sertakan gadis yang ia cintai. Rasanya malu tak bisa melakukan tindakan. Mau kemana lagi? Orang tuanya telah mengusir dirinya, Itachi tak peduli padanya. Marah pun percuma, karena tak ada yang akan berubah, ini cobaan, ujian yang harus ia lalui. Mengingat Caci maki Ayahnya, membuat dirinya seakan mendidih layaknya air yang dipanaskan dan menguarkan hawa yang membara. Dendam telah ia tempatkan dihatinya menggantikan kasih sayang yang dulu begitu kuat. Melupakan kenangan kebersamaan dalam keluarga itu. Sasuke marah, benci, semua menjadi satu saat ingatan wajah-wajah keluarganya terlintas dikepalanya. Tatapan yang menusuk dari Ayahnya dia jadikan tali yang kuat mengikat dendam dalam relung hatinya yang terdalam._

Sakura mengingat jelas bagaimana raut wajah yang ditunjukan Sasuke pada waktu itu. Menyimpan dendam, dengki, sakit yang sewaktu-waktu akan meledak bagai bom waktu.

Pada saat itu memang mereka tengah kesusahan, sepasang remaja yang bingung harus berbuat apa, ingin ditolong, ingin bantuan. Dan untung saja orang tua Sakura masih mau memikirkan jalan untuk mereka berdua, meski harus menghadapi Amukan kepala rumah tangga, meski harus mendengar Ibunya marah-marah dengan kalimat yang panjang. Kesabaran mereka di uji dengan tetap mendengarkan Ocehan kedua orang tua, tapi berujung dengan tamparan untuk Sakura karena sang Ayah murka, dan Bogeman mentah ke Sasuke. Itu hal yang wajar kan? Mengingat anak gadisnya dihamili. Tapi Sasuke dan Sakura menerima itu semua, karena memang mereka yang salah. Tapi satu hal yang tak bisa Sakura mengerti, Sasuke sejak saat itu menyimpan dendam pada keluarganya sendiri.

Saat masih berstatus sepasang kekasih, Sakura sering menanyakan apa yang berharga bagi Sasuke? Ia ingat betul jawaban kekasihnya itu. Sasuke pasti menjawab keluarganya, terutama Itachi yang tak lain adalah kakaknya. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke mengubah cinta nya menjadi benci yang tak akan ada habisnya.

Sakura mengusap air matanya, perlahan ia menghembuskan nafas pelan kala mengingat masa itu. Sakura sendiri justru sama sekali tak menyimpan dendam pada mertuanya, Sakura berpikir realistis, itu semua karena kesalahan mereka berdua. Dan dia terima cacian dari ibu Ayah mertuanya.

Cinta memang membutakan keduanya, cinta juga membuat mereka ingkar pada janjinya. Setiap anak berjanji akan membahagiakan orang tuanya dengan caranya masing-masing, seperti itu adalah hal yang wajib, wejangan yang penting untuk mereka lakukan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Sakura? Mereka malah membuat kedua orang tua mereka malu. Egois memang, karena tak memikirkan prasaan pihak tertentu. Itu semua karena Cinta, sebuah kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf, yang membuat anak Adam dan Hawa mabuk didalam asmaranya, membuat mereka menjadi lupa.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada mengekori Mikoto yang berjalan didepannya, saat ini mereka sedang membawa bekal untuk Itachi, disamping Sarada ada Himawari yang sedang memegang boneka. Saat perjalanan kesini, Himawari mengikuti Sarada dan Mikoto, anak kedua dari pasangan Uzumaki dan Hyuuga itu terlihat sangat senang sambil sesekali bersenandung ria. Dan Cho-cho? dia tak ikut hari ini, karena harus menemani ibunya ke Desa sebelah.

"Kak Sarada, nanti disana kita main yah! ".

"Hn, tapi kita bantu orang memanen tomat dulu yah" ujar Sarada.

"Oke".

"Hima, dimana Ayahmu? " kini Mikoto yang sedari tadi diam membuka suaranya, sambil menenteng bungkusan kain, ia coba sejajarkan langkahnya dengan kedua anak perempuan yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ayah pergi Ke Kota nek" jawab Himawari.

"Hm begitu yah... " jeda Mikoto lalu menatap Cucunya.

"Mungkin akan mampir ke rumah Sarada" lanjut Mikoto dengan tersenyum lembut.

Sedangkan Sarada berpikir, pasti Paman Naruto singgah di rumahnya, apa kata Ayahnya nanti disana? Apakah mereka akan ribut? Oh tidak, Sarada berdoa dalam hatinya agar tak terjadi apa-apa antara Ayahnya dan Paman Naruto.

"Sarada... " panggil Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Sarada.

"Kenapa melamun? ".

Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya sembari memberikan senyumannya pada Mikoto. Kemudian memegang tangan Mikoto yang menganggur. Didepan ada Himawari yang melompat-lompat kecil kegirangan sambil sesekali berhenti menunggu Sarada dan Mikoto.

Tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai Dipondok, dan terlihat teman-teman Sarada sudah berlarian karena melihat makanan yang datang, mereka seperti ayam yang berkerumunan jika melihat makananan.

"Woaah capek sekali" Boruto duduk di pondok sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya agar gerahnya hilang.

"Apa kau kepanasan Boruto? Kita ke sungai saja" ajak Mitsuki.

"Hey kita makan dulu, nanti saja ke sungai" Shikadai menguap bosan

Semuanya makan, ditemani dengan Canda tawa beberapa anak-anak yang terlihat aktif bercerita. Sarada sangat terhibur dengan kebersamaan keluarga dan temannya ini. Kapan lagi bisa seperti ini? Jadi sebisa mungkin dia nikmati saat-saat bersama Keluarga Ayahnya. Sang Kakek terlihat senyum tipis, ketika Boruto berbicara tentang lelucon, Neneknya begitu, dan Itachi, pamannya itu juga sesekali tersenyum, meskipun jarang berbicara. Dalam hati Sarada bersyukur hadir di momen seperti ini, melihat wajah bahagia keluarganya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Setelah selesai makan, Mikoto dan Fugaku pulang ke rumah, karena semua pekerjaan telah selesai, Mikoto membawa Himawari bersamanya, karena anak itu lagi-lagi ketiduran. Sarada tak ikut pulang, karena ada yang ingin ia lakukan dulu di kebun.

Sementara Itachi memilih tomat-tomat yang sudah dikumpulkan dikeranjang. Dia memisahkan tomat yang ukurannya kecil, agar sang pembeli nanti tidak menjadikan alasan untuk menurunkan harganya.

Sedangkan Boruto dan lainnya sudah pergi ke sungai, tapi Sarada tak ikut, karena hanya dirinya anak perempuan. Walaupun sudah dipaksa Boruto, Sarada tetap menolaknya, si gadis bersurai gelap itu memilih di ladang saja, beralasan untuk membantu Itachi.

Sarada mendekati Itachi yang sibuk memilih tomat. Anak itu duduk bersebrangan dengan Itachi, sedikit-sedikit ia lirik pamannya yang tampak sibuk itu. Mencoba ikut membantu, karena dia tidak nyaman dengan keadaan hening seperti sekarang. Dan setidaknya ia bisa menyibukan dirinya.

"Tak ikut Boruto? ".

Sarda sedikit terkejut karena Pamannya tiba-tiba bersuara, Sarada menengok menatap Iris yang senada dengannya. Selama ini Itachi tak pernah bertanya padanya, tapi kali ini pamannya itu menanyainya. Sungguh hati Sarada terasa sejuk, gadis kecil itu gembira,sangat gembira.

"Tidak Paman".

Balas Sarada sekenanya, dan kembali mencari tomat-tomat kecil diantara yang besar ukurannya.

Kembali hening tercipta, Sarada menunggu-nunggu Pamannya bertanya sesuatu padanya. Berharap ia bisa akrab kali ini, karena sejak disini, mereka tak begitu saling bicara. Itachi berbicara hanya seperlunya, dan itupun jika ditanya. Tapi hari ini pamannya itulah yang bertanya kepadanya. Makanya Sarada seakan tak percaya.

"Paman".

Itachi tetap diam, tapi Sarada tahu Pamannya itu meunggu kalimat yang akan ia utarakan.

"Kenapa Paman selama ini diam?" tanya Sarada takut-takut. Ia perhatikan Itachi yang masih memilih beberapa Tomat kemudian dipindahkan ke keranjang yang lain.

"Tak kenapa" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sibuk dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Sarada agak kecewa dengan jawaban barusan. Dipikir pamannya itu sudah mau berbicara dengannya. Tapi tetap saja Itachi masih bersikap dingin.

Kembali diam seperti tadi. Seperti keadaan ini sangat disenangi oleh pamannya. Hal itu membuat Sarada kesal, dia mau berbicara, tapi tanggapan pamannya terlalu dingin. Jadi dengan terpaksa ia juga ikut diam. Mencari Tomat dikeranjang kemudian dipindahkan sesuai ukurannya. Mengenai Tomat, Sarada jadi ingat Ayahnya, beliau sangat menyukai tomat, sampai-sampai dikulkas hampir dipenuhi Tomat semua, tanpa Sadar Sarada sudah senyum-senyum sendiri, jujur ada rasa Rindu pada kedua orang tuanya, meskipun baru beberapa hari disini, Suara baritone Ayahnya, dan tutur kata lembut Ibunya, selalu terngiang dibenak Sarada. Seandainya saja disini ada Signal, mungkin dengan mudahnya ia akan menelfon Ibunya.

Tapi Bagiamana dengan Ayahnya? Apakah ayahnya itu akan marah padanya? Karena ia sama sekali tak minta izin ke desa ini. Sarada menghembuskan nafasnya pelan saat terlintas Wajah Ayahnya yang khawatir. Pastilah, karena putri kesayangannya sangat jauh darinya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sarada bersalah.

Itachi sedikit-sedikit memperhatikan Putri adiknya itu, kadang senyum, kadang cemberut. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis kecil yang baru ber-umur 10 tahun itu. Dan kembali lagi ia mengingat Wajah adiknya dulu, yah persis sekali dengan Sarada. Bagaimana raut wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum, cemberut, kesal, semuanya sangat Mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja yang didepannya ini Sasuke versi perempuan. Membuatnya tersenyum tipis, ya tipis sekali.

"Kita pulang".

Suara Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sarada, dan menghentikan pekerjaannya. Sejenak Itachi mengumpulkan keranjang yang sudah sesuai ukuran tomatnya, kemudian memasukannya kedalam gudang yang tersedia di pondok. Satu persatu diangkat masuk ke ruang penyimpanan, setelah semuanya masuk, Itachi mengunci pintunya kemudian beranjak turun dari pondok.

Baru ingin menuruni Pondok, Sarada salah langkah dan itu membuatnya limbung, dan dalam hitungan detik Sarada pun terjatuh ketanah.

"Aww! ".

Kacamatanya terlepas, dengan sedikit menahan sakit Sarada mencoba bangkit, tapi ia malah terjatuh kembali. Sepertinya pergelangan kaki kanannya terkilir karena terlalu cepat memijakannya ditanah, sehingga seluruh berat badannya bertumpu pada kaki kanan, menyebabkan urat disekitar pergelangan menjadi salah.

Itachi menghampiri cepat Sarada yang terduduk ditanah itu, kemudian mengambilkan Kacamatanya. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Sarada, kemudian memasangkan kacamata itu pada ponakannya. Hal itu membuat Sarada jadi lupa dengan rasa sakitnya, berhubing dengan perlakuan pamannya itu. Dia mendongak dan mendapati raut wajah khawatir tercetak jelas pada Itachi

"Kau tak apa-apa" tanya Itachi.

"Hm, hanya saja pergelangan kakiku terkilir" ucap Sarada sambil memegang kakinya yang sakit.

Itachi lantas memeriksanya, dan mencoba mengurutnya perlahan. Dan suara Sarada lolos karena menahan sakit ketika Itachi mengurutnya.

"Salah urat" gumam Itachi.

Sarada masih menahan rasa sakit pada pergelangan kakinya. Rupanya dia tadi begitu semangat sehingga tak memperhatikan langkahnya sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan berganti pada pucuk kepalanya, dan kemudian di sekitar bajunya. Yah itu Itachi yang sedang membersihkan bajunya dari debu tanah yang menempel.

Itachi lantas memunggungi Sarada, sambil berjongkok. Sarada bingung dengan tingkah pamannya yang membelakangi dirinya.

"Ayo naik, nanti di rumah di obati" perintah Itachi mengisyaratkan Sarada menaiki punggungnya. Sejenak Sarada terdiam, bingung apa yang mau ia lakukan sekarang ini. Tapi mau tak mau, ia pun mencengkram baju pamannga kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Itachi. Perlahan tapi pasti Itachi berdiri, dan Sarada pun terangkat. Kedua tangan Itachi mengalung pada kedua paha Sarada sehingga Sarada terangkat Lalu keduanya beranjak pergi.

Itachi diam sambil terus berjalan, dan masih setia menggendong Sarada dibelakang. Sementara Sarada, anak itu tersenyum, hatinya sangat bahagia saat ini. Karena sang paman tengah menggendongnya. Tanpa ia tahu, Itachi pun sedang tersenyum, ya posisi saat ini sedikit mengingatkannya pada Sasuke dulu. Dia sering menggendong Sasuke seperti ini, kenangan yang sudah lama terkubur dalam ingatannya, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apakah dia masih mengingatnya? Atau sudah melupakannya. Itachi tak tahu pasti kalau mau ditanyakan seperti itu, dan lebih tak mau tahu lagi. Karena baginya, biarlah semuanya berlalu tanpa harus diingat. Cukup disimpan dalam hati.

"Paman".

Itachi teralihkan dari lamunannya karena mendengar suara gadis kecil yang tengah ia gendong dibelakang. Tentu itu menariknya lagi untuk mengingat masa lalu, hanya saja panggilannya beda, dan yang digendongannya juga beda, dulu adik, sekarang ponakan.

"Hn".

Melangkah pelan agar yang digendong merasa nyaman, begitulah saat ia menggendong Sasuke kecil dulu. Tak dipungkiri, adiknya itu sangatlah manja waktu seusia Sarada.

"Apa kau tak suka padaku?" pertanyaan yang sukses mengejutkan Itachi, dan itupun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? "

"Paman jarang bicara padaku, sejak pertama kulihat paman mendiamiku, dan cuek padaku, jadi dari yang kulihat paman mungkin tak suka padaku" Sarada tak mau menyembunyikannya, ia mengutarakan semua isi hatinya tentang Itachi.

Itachi sejenak menutup matanya, jujur ia merasa bersalah juga. Tak tahu kenapa ia bersikap begin dengan ponakannya sendiri. Apa mungkin ini karena pada waktu itu? Pada Waktu Sasuke berkata dia bukan kakaknya lagi. Tiap malam Itachi dihantui oleh kata-kata itu. Hatinya sungguh sakit, tak bisa ia tahan, dan itu mengubah semua cintanya menjadi benci. Tapi pantaskah ia bersikap begini pada orang yang sama sekali tak tahu apa penyebabnya?.

Dia merasa bersalah...

Itachi membuka matanya, dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Sementara Sarada yang digendong dibelakang hanya pasrah. Karena pamannya mendiaminya lagi. Sarada mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Itachi dan menyandarkan pipinya pada bagian belakang kepala Ithaci, sehingga pipi Sarada menyentuh rambut Hitam itu.

"Aku langsung tahu kalau paman itu orangnya dingin" kembali Sarada menyuarakan kalimat dengan lesuh karena tak ada tanggapan dari Itachi.

"Hn? " Itachi bergumam menanggapi Sarada.

"Dari penampilan paman, terlihat jelas kalau paman itu orang yang dingin, raut wajahmu, suaramu, dan tingkah paman yang minim sekali. Aku bisa melihat semua itu".

"Kenapa begitu yakin? ".

"Karena aku keponakanmu" ucap Sarada pelan seperti berbisik, tapi ia yakin pasti Itachi mendengarnya, berharap pamannya itu mau menyadarinya, mau menganggapnya.

"Kau tak boleh menilai seseorang dari penampilan atau kesan pertamamu saja" ucap Itachi pada Sarada.

Sarada sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat itu. Sebab ia pernah mendengar dari Ayahnya kalimat itu sebelumnya. Sarada menyunggingkan senyum, ia mengerti sekarang. Dari mana Ayahnya mendapatkan kata-kata itu, jujur Sarada sangat menyukai setiap kalimat nasehat dari Ayahnya. Dan Hari ini ia tahu. Ayahnya selalu ingat nasihat yang diberikan pamannya dulu.

"Aku sayang paman" Sarada menguatkan pelukannya pada leher Ithaci dan sukses membuat Itachi terbatuk kecil.

"Kau bisa membunuh paman".

"Hehehe... " Sarada hanya tertawa kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pundak pamannya sehingga dapat melihat sedikit wajah Itachi. Dia tahu pamannya itu adalah sosok yang sangat bertanggung jawab, penyayang, dan dan peduli, hari ini ia tahu sisi lain dari pamannya.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil terparkir didepan pagar dengan posisi menyamping. Hari sudah malam, dan membuat Sasuke terpaksa membuka pagar Rumahnya sendiri. Dia sudah dari tadi membunyikan klaksonnya agar Sakura mau membukakan pagar untuknya. Tapi Sakura tak kunjung datang. Sasuke berpikir mungkin sang istri sudah tertidur.

Sasuke memasukan mobilnya. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia keluar dari mobil kemudian berjalan lagi kepagar untuk menutupnya kembali. Setelah dirasanya semuanya sudah aman, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumahnya, saat ia membuka pintu, ternyata pintu sedang terkunci. Dan mau tak mau Sasuke membukanya menggunakan duplikat kunci yang memang ada padanya. Sakura benar-benar tidur.

Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya setelah ia menutup pintu depan dan menguncinya. Menaiki tangga satu persatu, dan keadaan rumah masih cukup terang. Apakah Sakura sudah tidur? Mengingat sekarang masihlah pukul delapan malam. Tak biasanya istrinya itu tidur secepat ini tanpa menunggunya pulang. Seketika Sasuke teringat, yah tadi dia sudah membentak Istrinya.

'Aku harus minta maaf'.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati istrinya sudah terbaring di kasur. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat Sakura ada dikamar, sebab sempat ia berpikir tak enak, takutnya istrinya itu kenapa-kenapa. Dan nyatanya semuanya aman.

Sasuke membuka kancing kamejanya satu persatu, kemudian melepaskannya dan menaruhnya dikeranjang yang dekat dengan lemari pakaiannya. Sehingga menyisakan T-shirt yang menempel pada badannya. Kemudian ia beralih pada kasur yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, menatap punggung istrinya yang menghadap kesamping dan dibaluti piyama berwarna putih.

"Sakura? " panggilnya.

Tapi tak ada gerakan apapun sebagai tanda Sakura mendengar panggilannya. "Apa kau sudah tidur? " lagi Sasuke bertanya, meski tak dapat tanggapan dari Sakura.

Sasuke lantas mendekat dan naik ke ranjang yang berukuran king-size itu. Ia coba merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung istrinya, dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan posisi menyamping.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur".

Dan memang Sakura belum tidur, lihat matanya masih terbuka sehingga menampilkan iris Hijaunya yang bagaikan Emerald itu. Sakura sebenarnya sudah dari tadi mendengar klakson mobil suaminya. Tapi ia berpura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Dan ku tahu nyonya Pink ini sedang kesal".

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada bagian belakang kepala Sakura, dan menyesap aroma chery pada rambut merah muda sang istri. Menempelkan erat dadanya dengan punggung Sakura, sehingga Sakura merasakan degup jantung Sasuke melewati punggungnya.

"Apa kau marah? Hm? " lagi Sasuke bertanya, dan masih setia menghirup aroma yang membuat prasaan suntuknya hilang seketika.

"Jangan seperti ini Sakura" ucap Sasuke agar Sakura mau menanggapinya.

"Kau suka marah-marah padaku, kalau tak suka pergi sana tidur ditempat lain,dan jangan memelukku" akhirnya Sakura mau bersuara, dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit menarik setiap sudut bibirnya.

"Aku memelukmu karena kau Istriku, dan juga hmm kau bau" mungkin dengan candaan kecil bisa mencairkan suasana saat ini. Begitu pikir Sasuke.

"Lantas kenapa memarahiku? kalau bau tak usah dekat-dekat, pergi sana!, tak usah dekati orang bau ini" balas Sakura cepat dan terkesan seperti merajuk.

"Itu terserah aku, Istriku memang bau".

"Huh! ".

"Aku minta maaf nyonya cantik".

"Tadi bilang aku bau, sekarang kau bilang aku cantik" Sakura jujur kesal di ajak bercanda seperti itu. Hey siapa yang mau dibilang bau begitu? meskipun suami sendiri, Sakura tetap tak rela.

"Jangan cium-cium! pergi sana! ".

"Biarpun begitu, aku tetap mencintai orang bau ini" balas Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Sasuke bisa menebak bagaimana expresi sang istri jika dia berkata seperti itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menang lagi, berhasil membuat wanita yang sudah ia nikahi ini cemberut.

"Hmm apakah aku benar-benar bau? " Sakura mengangkat kerah baju depannya sampai sebatas hidung, dan mencoba mencium bau badannya. Tapi dia tidak bau, malahan dia sangatlah harum.

"Kau memang bau, tiap hari bau".

"Aku tak bau Sasuke! kenapa kau mau menikahiku kalau aku bau! " habis kesabarannya sudah karena dari tadi sang suami mengolok-olok dirinya dengan sebutan 'Bau'.

"Itu karena aku mencintai bau ini" kata Sasuke menghirup aroma Chery pada rambut Sakura. kemudian ia membalikan tubuh Istrinya agar menghadap dengannya ia tatap lekat-lekat wajah cemberut milik Sakura.

"Dan juga terlalu jatuh cinta pada Wajah yang jelek ini" ucap Sasuke memperlihatkan senyumnya sehingga Sang istri merona.

"Hey kau merona? wajahmu memerah" kata Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu jangan menggodaku! " balas Sakura cepat langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau luluh dengan kata 'jelek' dan 'Bau'? dan parahnya kau merona, lihat wajahmu sudah seperti tomat, hey sadar, kau bukan remaja lagi yang dengan mudahnya merona, kau itu sudah tua Sakura, kau sudah punya anak yang berumur 10 tahun hahahahhaha" langsung tepat sasaran Sasuke membuat Sakura benar-benar kesal.

"Sasuke! kau tidur diluar sana! " langsung Sakura berontak karena benar-benar kesal. ada saja kalimat sang suami yang bisa membuatnya bertingkah seperti ini.

"Tapi... " Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, dan menenangkan Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Aku suka, aku selalu suka kau yang begitu" ucapnya tulus pada Sakura. dan detik berikut Sakura langsung memeluk erat suaminya.

"Aku juga Sasuke, aku sangat mencintaimu".

"uhuk... te-terlalu erat...Sa-sakit Sakura... " kata Sasuke karena pelukan sang istri membuat nafasnya sesak Karena begitu erat.

Sakura terkekeh geli dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia tatap wajah rupawan itu dan membelainya.

"Sasuke... ".

Sasuke bergumam kecil ketika Sakura memanggilnya, dan masih setia dengan posisinya yang sedang memeluk sang istri dengan berbaring menghadap kesamping.

"Apakah kau masih menyimpan dendammu? " tanya Sakura dengan serius, terlihat dari mimik wajahnya yang serius menatap Sasuke.

"Entahlah... Aku tak tahu".

"Itu tak pantas Sasuke" masih kukuh berusaha menyadarkan suaminya bahwa dendam yang ia panuti selama ini ternyata salah.

"Meskipun aku coba melupakannya, tetap saja tak bisa".

"Waktu itu kita yang salah Sasuke".

Memang benar apa kata Sakura. Sasuke tidak bodoh, walaupun ia berusaha terlihat benar, tapi fakta tetaplah berkata bahwa ia memang salah. Dan tak ada orang yang bisa merubah kebenaran menjadi kesalahan, itulah hal yang selama ini ia lakukan.

"Biarkalah dia disana selama seminggu ini Sasuke" Sakura berujar pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke.

"Dia sudah lama menanyakan tentang keluargamu, aku tak tahu mau menjawabnya apa. Ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk bertanya padamu, kau selalu menghindar" tambah Sakura lagi.

Diam dengan mata yang menatap kosong. Sasuke memikirkan setiap kalimat yang terucap dari Sakura, hatinya kini mulai merasa sesak. Apa yang selama ini ia lakukan? Apakah ia benar-benar kejam? Sasuke mencoba mengingat kembali wajah bahagia putrinya saat ia menceritakan sebuah kisah dongeng yang digemari putrinya. Sasuke tahu ia tak cukup pandai jika membacakan cerita dongeng, dan suaranya terkesan datar tak seperti Sakura yang menghayati tiap kalimat jika membacakan dongeng untuk putrinya. Tapi Sarada sangat menantikannya untuk membacakannya dongeng.

"Sarada pasti bahagia disana" suara Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan secara perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut pipi mulus sang istri, ia biarkan wajahnya tertempel pada pipi Sakura. menghirupnya dan menikmatinya, mencari keteduhan disana. Kemudian ia menatap istrinya lagi setelah puas mencium Pipi yang sedikit tembem itu.

"Hn, tak apa, hanya seminggu saja" ucap Sasuke kemudian, dan itu membuat Sakura bersyukur, ia tahu pasti bahwa masih ada keikhlasan dihati suaminya itu. Hanya saja Sasuke harus bisa belajar memaafkan. Dan tidak selalu terpaku pada dendam yang selama ini menyertainya. Seharusnya Sasuke sendirilah yang harus mengakhiri ini dan coba untuk memaafkan kesalahan masa lalu. Dendam bisa membuat kita hilang arah, dan membuat kita terlempar dalam ruang yang hampa dan ditemani oleh kesepian yang tiada akhir. Bersyukur Sasuke masih ditemani keluarga kecilnya ini. Sehingga ia tak merasakan kepahitan yang akan selalu menyiksanya di masa yang akan datang.

Tiin tiiin

Terdengar suara klakson dari luar, sehingga membuat Sasuke dan Sakura harus menghentikan acara peluk-pelukan itu. Sasuke bangkit dan sedikit heran kemudian memandang Sakura.

"Itu Naruto".

Sasuke cukup terkejut, ini sudah malam, dan kenapa si pria kuning itu masih ada disini, apakah ia tak pulang ke Desa?.

"Berbaikanlah dengannya, dia sahabatmu Sasuke" suruh Sakura agar Sasuke mau minta maaf pada Naruto.

"Hn, aku akan membukakannya pintu".

"Selesaikanlah masalah kalian, aku sudah mau tidur" ucap Sakura yang sudah tampak mengantuk.

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar, untuk membukakan Naruto pagar.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diluar...

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan cengirannya diluar pagar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke membuka pagarnya, dan tak lama kemudian Naruto menjalankan motornya masuk kehalaman Sasuke, lalu memarkirkannya.

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap hehehe" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran sambil menenteng tas hitamnya.

"Hn? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? " tanya Sasuke penasaran karena pastilah tak ada yang menjaga istri Naruto disana beserta anak-anaknya.

"Aku sudah meminta tolong pada Ibumu dan Sarada untuk menemani mereka" Naruto berujar mantap sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar kata Ibu, langsung merasa tak enak. Tapi dia coba enyahkan pikiran itu. Ia kesampingkan semuanya. Setidaknya ada kalimat Naruto yang menyematkan nama putrinya tadi. Dan itu sudah membuatnya lega bahwa Sarada baik-baik saja.

"Naruto, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi siang" ucapnya sedikit melirik Naruto, entah kenapa dirinya merasa canggung dengan Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawabnya, dia hanya membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana, lalu ia keluarkan sebuah botol yang isinya minuman yang berwarna ungu.

"Mau minum? " tawar Naruto sambil mengangkat Botol yang tampak berwarna hijau itu, dan pastilah itu minuman yang mengandung alkohol.

"Hn, kau masih sama saja" Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto yang memperlihatkan minuman itu.

"Hehehe mungkin sedikit mengenang kebiasaan kita waktu muda dulu" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh saja, asal jangan ribut, kau tahu kan bagaimana Sakura?".

"Yah aku tahu, hehehe, makanya cari tempat aman".

Sasuke menangkat alis kanannya, tempat aman? Jangan bilang Naruto mau mengajaknya keluar, bisa-bisa Sakura akan gentayangan mencarinya karena tiba-tiba menghilang dan berakhir dengan omelan sang istri.

"Apa kau mau Sakura membunuhku? ".

"Tentu tidak, maksudku didalam rumahmu ini" jelas Naruto agar sahabatnya itu mengerti akan maksudnya.

"Kau berani heh? Minum seperti itu dikandang macan".

"Secara tidak langsung kau sudah menyebut istrimu macan".

Dan seketika keduanya tertawa, suasana canggung pun hilang, kini digantikan dengan keakraban yang seperti biasanya. Yah Sasuke dan Naruto memang sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Mengerti satu sama lain membuat mereka saling mengingat arti persahabatan mereka. Saling peduli, meski kadang ada selisih paham, pertengkaran. Itu semua mereka maklumi dan jalani seperti anak lain pada umumnya. Sasuke tahu arti sahabat sebenarnya ada pada Naruto, seorang teman yang tak akan meninggalkannya dan tak pernah mau menyerah untuk membujuknya. Selalu bisa menghibur dirinya waktu itu. Walaupun tak dipungkiri ia sering menyakiti hati temannya itu, tapi Naruto tak pernah menyerah akan dirinya. Dan selalu mau menegur atau memaafkan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki rumah, dan kini mereka berada dikamar tamu, dan Sasuke menyiapkan segelas cangkir untuk dituangkan pada minumannya. Kenapa hanya segelas? Yah karena ini adalah kebiasaan mereka, entah kenapa ini sudah biasa. segelas cangkir yang saling gantian untuk meneguknya telah menjadi sebuah ikatan yang kuat akan persahabatan yang selama ini terjalin. Satu gelas yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemanan mereka, dan juga dilengkapi sebotol wine yang mengandung alkohol dan bisa memabukkan bagi yang meminumnya.

Naruto menuangkan isi botol itu pada gelas yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Dan kemudian langsung meneguknya hingga tandas. Terasa sensasi manis yang luar biasa, dan kelamaan terasa hangat ditenggorokannya.

"Aah sudah berapa tahun yah sejak terakhir kali aku minum" ucap Naruto sambil menuangkan botol itu lagi pada gelas, lalu ia berikan gelas yang sudah berisi cairan ungu itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku terakhir minum waktu kita lulus Sma" setelah berkata seperti itu, dengan cepat Sasuke tuangkan cairan ungu yang ada digelas tersebut ke mulutnya dan langsung ia telan. Rasa hangat langsung menjalari tenggorokan dan paru-parunya, tak lupa sensasi seperti terbakar pada mulutnya.

"Hehehe aku juga begitu" Naruto mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Sasuke setelah habis menenggak seluruh isinya.

"Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu" ujar Sasuke mendongak keatas, ia biarkan kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya yang bersandar.

Posisi keduanya sedang duduk dibawah lantai, karena tak ada kursi dikamar itu, dan juga mereka tak mau duduk dikasur. Takutnya nanti meninggalkan bau alkohol, dan bisa saja Sakura mengetahuinya.

"Namanya juga kehidupan" Naruto memberikan lagi gelasnya pada Sasuke.

"Hey bukankah barusan aku sudah meminumnya? Kenapa aku lagi? " tanya Sasuke yang tampak tak terima.

"Kau tak melihatnya Sasuke, aku sudah meminum bagianku" jelas Naruto, karena memang Sasuke tak melihat giliran Naruto tadi, sehingga Sasuke berpikir gilirannya doble.

Sasuke mau tak mau menerima gelas tersebut, dan sekali gerakan ia langsung menghabiskan minumannya kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabar mereka? " Sasuke tak bisa bohong lagi, dan berkat minuman alkohol itu, semua kalimat yang selalu ia sembunyikan kini dengan gampangnya lolos dari mulutnya, tanpa memikirkan gengsi dan egonya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, sepertinya Sarada sudah mengubah hari-hari mereka disana" ucap Naruto dan meneguk minumannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ada sebuah perasaan haru yang hinggap dihatinya saat ini. Mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan mempunyai arti kebanggaan untuk dirinya.

"Seandainya kau disana, entah bagaimana expresimu saat Sarada bertemu dengan Ibumu" Naruto memberikan lagi gelas pada Sasuke dan langsung Sasuke menerimanya.

"Bibi Mikoto tampak bahagia saat itu,setelah sekian lama aku melihatnya jarang seperti itu. Ibumu jadi pendiam setelah kau pergi. Tapi sejak kedatangan Sarada, dia kembali seperti dulu lagi" Naruto menerima kembali gelas yang dari Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau tahu? Setiap kau datang kesini, aku selalu menantikan kabar dari mereka" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Dan begitupun juga dirinya, sampai seluruh badannya kini sudah memerah.

"Mereka merasa bersalah padamu Sasuke, terlebih ayahmu. Aku melihat paman Fugaku masih malu untuk mengatakan maaf, dia gengsi. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia sangat ingin kau berbaikan dengan mereka" Naruto memberikan gelasnya pada Sasuke lagi sesudah ia meminumnya tadi.

"Dia masih seperti dulu, itu tak akan mungkin terjadi Naruto, dia tak akan meminta maaf" katanya dan sedetik kemudian menenggak minumannya lagi, sejenak mukanya seperti menahan panas saat cairan itu mulai membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Maka dari itu, kau sebagai anak yang harus datang dan meminta maaf. Setidaknya harus ada yang memulainya Sasuke"

"Hn kau benar, tapi aku masih perlu waktu".

Naruto hanya memaklumi sifat temannya ini. Untuk apa juga memaksanya kalau memang dihatinya masih ragu. Yang ada semuanya berjalan tidak mulus, dengan sekali tegukan, minuman beraroma anggur itu masuk kedalam tenggorokannya lagi.

"Kita sudah tua yah" sambil ia tuangkan botol digelas lalu diberikan pada Sasuke.

"Anak-anak kita semakin hari tumbuh, aku seperti takut Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil memandangi gelas yang ada digenggamannya.

"Takut kenapa? ".

"Jujur aku kecewa setelah tahu anakku perempuan... " Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya.

"Aku takut Sarada akan tumbuh menjadi remaja. Dia perempuan, dan aku tak bisa selalu mengawasinya, maksudku bukan menyesalinya, tapi kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai perempuan? Aku takut".

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dia mengerti maksud pembicaraan temannya ini. Yah Sasuke takut jika Sarada dewasa nanti, kala ia akan mengenal cinta, mendapat pergaulan yang baru. Dan mungkin akan terjerumus. karena tak memungkiri prihal kedua orang tuanya bersatu karena sebuah kejadian. Tapi keduanya saling mencintai kan? Sasuke takut akan karma. Tapi itu semua butuh perhatian ekstra dari orang tua untuk menjaga anak gadisnya.

"Kau beruntung, memiliki anak laki-laki, yang bisa menjaga anak perempuanmu" kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke... " panggil Naruto pelan.

"Apakah kau ingat waktu kita kecil dulu? Ingatkah tiap minggunya kita selalu menonton Power ranger dirumahmu pada hari minggu? " Lanjut Naruto sambil.mengingat masa kecilnya dulu yang selalu mengidolakan tokoh pahlawan tersebut.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dan tak menimpali apapun. Dia juga dibawa mengingat masa itu. Tiap hari minggu Fugaku harus rela memberi hak kuasa tv padanya.

"Dulu kita mengidolakan ranger merah, karena dia kuat, dia menarik seluruh perhatian. Kita berandai-andai menjadi ranger itu. Tapi kau malah yang memilih ranger merah sebagai milikmu sendiri, saat itu aku marah karena ingin memiliki renger tersebut. Tapi berhubung kau yang punya tv, aku jadinya mengalah, dan Kak Itachi menyarankan aku memilih ranger biru" mengingat masa kecil yang indah, yang sudah ditelan zaman sehingga anak jaman sekarang tak pernah merasakan keindahan itu.

"Hn aku ingat, kau sempat menangis kala itu" Sasuke tertawa kecil membayangkan Naruto tak terima ranger merah menjadi milik Sasuke seorang.

"Aku yang tiap minggu selalu berandai sebagai ranger biru, dan kau ranger merah yang selalu identik dengan kepemimpinan, utama, selalu mengalahkan sang monster" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan botol yang isinya lumayan banyak itu.

"Dan aku mulai menyesali ranger biru karena dia tak bisa diandalkan, dia lebih banyak terluka dari pada ranger merah. Hal itu membuatku marah dan mengutuk ranger tersebut, kenapa dia seolah-olah dibuat menjadi lemah? Dan selalu berdiri dibelakang ranger merah. Tapi tiap minggunya tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikan ranger tersebut walaupun perannya hanya sedikit, aku mulai menyukainya. Dan dengan bodohnya tiap malam aku berdoa agar dia bisa sekali-kali membunuh monster. Saat itu aku ingin selalu menjaga image ranger biru jika ada anak-anak yang meremehkannya" ucap Naruto dan menghentikan kegiatannya yang memutar botol tadi.

"aku berkata, mengapa aku memilih ranger ini? Mengapa tak memilih ranger merah yang jauh lebih kuat? Dan Kak Itachi berkata, itu karena 'Suka'dan mau menerima takdir ranger biru, karena itu aku harus menjaganya dan tiap minggu harus kutonton agar tau aktivitasnya".

"Sasuke... Kita tak bisa menentukan apa yang ada dikehendak kita, seperti ranger kesukaan kita. Maka dari itu kita harus percaya pada mereka, pada anak-anak kita, dan juga menjaganya. Tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, bagaimanapun bentuknya, kita harus berlapang dada untuk menerimanya, sehingga perasaan rela akan timbul seiring waktu berjalan,jika memang demikian, itu adalah takdirnya. Dan pasti kita sebagai orang tua harus membantunya. " Naruto menatap Sasuke berharap temannya itu mengerti akan maksud kata-kata tersebut.

Sasuke meminum isi gelasnya hingga tandas, sejenak wajahnya menahan rasa panas. Dan kemudian ia kembalikan gelas tadi pada Naruto.

"Kau berbelit-belit Naruto" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Hn aku mengerti, aku memang takut. Tapi aku sudah menyukai anak perempuan. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin anak laki-laki, karena mungkin sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi kemungkinan sangatlah kecil, beda dengan anak perempuan yang perlu dijaga. Mengingat pergaulan gadis saat ini, membuatku sangat takut. Tapi benar apa yang kau katakan, aku harus percaya" Bukan karena Sasuke tak menyukai Sarada, ia takut anak itu akan mendapat karma yang pernah dilakukan orang tuanya. Ia sungguh takut.

"Kita jangan sampai saling melupakan Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil meminum isi gelasnnya.

"Hn kau mabuk Naruto" kata Sasuke karena Naruto sudah banyak omong.

"Ingatkah kau dulu dijodohkan dengan Hinata? Rasanya lucu ahahahhaha" Naruto memberikan gelas pada Sasuke.

"Hahahaha benar juga, kami sama sekali tak saling mencintai, dan kutahu Hinata mencintaimu" Sasuke berkata demikian lalu menenggak minumannya.

"Tapi terima kasih Sasuke".

"Hn? Untuk apa? " Sasuke bertanya heran pada Naruto.

"Karena kau menolak perjodohan itu, padahal ayah Hinata sudah setuju, dan itu memungkinkan Hinata tak bisa membantah ayahnya" Naruto sayup mengingat masa-masa itu.

"Naruto, aku tak mungkin merebut kebahagiaanmu dengan Hinata,bagiku kau orang yang juga berharga, sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara untukku" Sasuke memegang pundak temannya itu.

"Terima kasih, karena kau aku bisa bersama Hinata. Kau sangat berjasa dan mau berkorban untukku, untuk membatalkan perjodohan, kau dan Sakura rela di caci maki, aku berpikir semua itu kau lakukan untukku" seandainya saja Sakura tak hamil, mungkin perjodohan itu akan terus lanjut hingga akhirnya Sasuke dinikahkan dengan Hinata, tapi Sasuke harus berkorban demi itu. Menahan malu, di usir dari rumahnya. Maka dari itu Naruto bertekad untuk membayar semuanya dengan memperbaiki hubungan Sasuke dengan keluarga yang ada di Desa, Naruto tak akan berhenti.

"Kau salah Naruto, itu juga kulakukan demi hatiku. Karena aku mencintai Sakura" terang Sasuke.

"Kau telah banyak berkorban untukku teman" Naruto mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke, merangkul sahabatnya yang sangat berharga itu.

"Kau tahu? Saat pernikahanku dengan Sakura. Aku sama sekali tak mengenal para tamu yang hadir. Tak ada yang mendampingiku saat itu. Hatiku miris tak melihat satupun keluargaku menghadiri hari yang sangat spesial bagiku. Hatiku sedih Naruto, tapi diantara kerumunan orang-orang, aku melihat rambut kuningmu. Yah kau datang, dan disitu aku merasa lega, aku terharu karena ada orang yang mengingatku" Sasuke ingin mencurakan hatinya pada Naruto, dan butuh sandaran Sahabatnya. Pesta pernikahan yang selalu ia impikan tak menjadi kenyataan. Dia malah menjadi seperti orang asing di pesta itu.

"Aku saat itu tak datang sendirian Sasuke, dan kenapa aku membawa dua amplop? ".

"Apa kau bersama Hinata? Bisa kutebak itu amplop dari Hinata" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau salah, aku bersama kakakmu, tapi dia tak bisa masuk, entah kenapa. Itu adalah amplop darinya" tapi kebenaran telah diungkapkan Naruto. Dan itu membuat hati Sasuke teriris. Diingat kembali bagaimana kata-katanya kepada Itachi dulu, Sasuke menyesal, hatinya entah kenapa terasa sakit. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling egois saat ini. Sasuke menitikan air matanya, dia membuang malunya karena pengaruh alkohol. Terserah jika Naruto melihatnya, saat ini ia ingin menangis. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang hinggap direlung hatinya. Tak bisa membantah bahwa saat ini Sasuke rindu, yah dia rindu pada keluarganya.

"Kau ingat pesan Itachi kala kita menonton Power ranger dulu? " tanya Naruto mengusap pelan punggung sahabatnya itu.

"tak peduli Ranger merah yang selalu menjadi sorotan utama, tapi tanpa keempat ranger lainnya, dia bukanlah apa-apa. Walaupun dia diberkahi kekuatan yang lebih hebat, tanpa keempatnya dia tak akan bisa mengendalikan Mega zord. Maka dari itu, ranger merah harus tetap bersatu dengan ranger lainnya" entah kenapa Naruto terus berkata soal power ranger, dan dia sama sekali tak tahu. Mungkin ini karena pengaruh alkohol.

Sementara Sasuke sudah terisak dalam tangisannya, Naruto tak tahu, apakah ia menangis karena tentang power ranger? Atau menangisi kesalahannya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Naruto tahu Sasuke pasti rindu kebersamaan itu.

"Sasuke jadilah ranger merah yang membutuhkan bantuan yang lainnya" dan sekali tepuk Naruto mengusap pelan raven Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tampak seperti anak kecil karena tanpa malu mengeluarkan tangisannya.

Mungkin orang berpikir kebersamaan itu hanyalah sesaat. Dan kita biasanya mudah untuk melupakannya saat kita jauh. Tapi suatu saat kita pasti akan mengingatnya kembali, dan ingin merasakan itu lagi. Tertawa bahagia bersama keluarga, saling menghibur dalam suka maupun duka. Keluarga adalah kebersamaan yang sangat berharga, maka dari itu, jangan sia-siakan kebersamaanmu selagi mereka masih ada.

 **Tbc**

 **A/N: sori man akhir2 ini gua jarang main fanfic. tp tenang aja man. gua ttp publish nih fanfic. gobloknya gua bawa2 power ranger lagi disini.**

 **oh yah makasih dah di review man.** **soal Itachi ada yang usulin buat pasangan yak? ok dah. tp bukan chap depan atw chap depannya lagi. Itachi nnti di urus.**

 **lagi main2 di wattpad soalnya gua man. ahahaha. dont look back belum publish nih hari. belum selesai diketik. baru beberapa word. ampun man. soalnya gua dapat ide baru lagi. nah tuh cerita dah jadi tp publishnya nanti pas dont look back tamat.**

 **ya udah ok dulu man**


End file.
